Collusion
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? FAGE9 STORY
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Third POV**

Seattle- where the summers are warm and the winters grey. It rained more than not and the people drove everyone else insane. It was a high, bright tourist spot, well that's what everyone would make you believe. But the shining city was tarnished with greed and corruption, the nightlife deadly like a viper's den.

It was ruled by three ruling families: The Whitlocks, the Pack and the Hunters. But if you ask, you'll hear a whisper that it is the Whitlocks who owned the city, their reputation more brutal than the other two. Oh, some would say that James Hunter was the most ruthless or that Billy Black was stuck in the old ways but was still most effective. Yet it always came down to the Whitlocks being the ones they feared above all else in the underworld, they were an unconventional mob family.

Jasper and Peter Whitlock ran the family business, one dealing with the legality of it all while the other dealt with all the under-the-table business. They were known to be merciless, quick tempered and cunning, but polar opposites of each other.

Oh, don't be fooled, though. Jasper, though the more empathetic of the brothers, was just as cold-hearted as his brother, he just liked to lure you into a false sense of security, treat you as a friend until he got what he wanted and then that's where the true emotions would shine through.

Family above all. That was their motto and it was because of that motto, they were on the top of the most wanted in Seattle.

"Swan, my office now!" Carlisle's voice echoed across the bullpen, his gold hair, usually neat and tidy, was in disarray and it informed everyone that today was not a good day.

Bella got to her feet and ignored the others around her as they began to whisper. It wasn't often she was called to Carlisle's office and when she was it was with a smile, what on earth had she done to earn Chief Cullen's wrath?

Her eyes strayed to Emmett, her brother who was two desks from the office door with a raised brow, her stomach sinking when he shook his head and shrugged. She paused briefly at the door and, taking a steady breath before entering, her eyes taking in every item that was in disarray around the room. Images and case files tacked up onto the boards, taped to the glass windows. Coffee cups sat haphazardly over a few items, the desk piled higher and higher with more case files.

"You wanted to see me Chief?" She asked after a few moments, letting him finish what he was writing.

With a tired sigh Carlisle lifted his head from the file before him, his face tired and unshaven. He hadn't been home in two days, the case loads were coming in too quickly and soon he would be swamped with work. It didn't help that the Whitlocks seemed to have avoided another police raid and destroyed some of the downtown warehouses that were in part of the Pack's territory. The last thing he needed was another turf war on his streets.

"You're one of the best officers we've got and a fresh face to Seattle. I've been told that you have been trained in undercover operations and tactics by Benjamin Amunson and that you are very observant." He started off while gesturing for her to sit.

Isabella Swan, three years out of the Academy, worked her way to the top with dedication, having decided to follow her brother's and father's footsteps after college. It gave her a good recommendation to Seattle's finest and here she was now, moved up from small town precincts to the special task force. She was older than most recruits but excelled beyond their scores, his own son having nothing but praise for the petite woman before him.

A frown pulled at her brows. "Yes, Sir."

"What I have to say will stay between you and I. It's not unknown to all in this precinct that my goal is to dismantle the Whitlock Empire but everything we have done so far has failed or the charges didn't stick." He saw the spark of something deep within her eyes and he took it as a good sign. "In a few days you will be going undercover, I need you to gather information and as much as you can. We need locations, times, holding areas and if you can… those in the inner circle."

"Who will be my handler?" She asked slowly, her dark eyes boring into to him.

"Edward will be, he's got the experience to provide any answer or advice you may need." Yes, there were more capable people like her brother or even Makena Wayfarer… and though he knew he shouldn't, he still paired his son as Edward had confessed his attraction and it had been so long that he and Esme had seen him like that.

Bella seethed slowly and quietly, her hands clenching in her lap at the news. This is what she wanted in the beginning of her career but she was still new to the force even though she had experience in the field. So she forced out a smile, all teeth and gums, and thanked him for the opportunity.

He waved her off. "Come to my office tomorrow morning and we'll go over the details and information. Cheney will build you a new identity tonight, you'll get a few days to memorise everything and we will work out all the kinks as well. That is all."

At the sudden dismissal Bella rose to her feet and straightened her shirt before making her way back out into the bullpen. Nothing about that seemed right, but she couldn't speak out about that to her Chief's face, she was not willing to get a reprimand and lose the chance to do this. He was right about one thing, everyone knew about the obsession he had with the Whitlock family and the lengths he would go to to take them down.

"Bells?" Emmett asked, his hazel eyes glinting with worry but the dimpled smile on his face concealing it well.

"Tell ya later Em." The words were no higher than a whisper but he caught them anyway and the concern dropped. She was ordered by her Chief to keep it between him and his son but she wouldn't trust Edward as far as she could throw him and that wasn't very fucking far.

He was too fake, too full of himself. He thought he was God's gift to mankind and threw a fit or purposely sabotaged them if they didn't agree.

Her brother Emmett was in the same boat, he didn't trust the slimy snake either.

It was all too sudden, too suspicious and if she didn't play this all right then she could seriously get hurt because her Chief –though one of the best – was a little too narrow-minded and narrow-sighted when it came to the Whitlocks.

She needed to plan.

* * *

 **Author Note: *cracks fingers* right, let's do this! Also just to let you guys know, this story is complete... I'll be posting sporadically over the day...**


	2. Chapter 2

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Bella waited as she pulled out the lasagne from the stove, a smirk pulling at her lips. The rat-a-tat-tat of Emmett's knock echoing mere moments after she placed the lasagne down on the table had her laughing, that man always knew when she finished cooking.

"Come on Bells! I can smell food!" Emmett boomed from the other side of the door and she couldn't help but mock sigh as she slowly opened it, catching herself on the frame as he pushed passed her and into the kitchen.

"Emmett! If I didn't know any better I'd say you're dying of starvation, I saw you eat those club sandwiches at lunch!" She scolded but she couldn't stay mad as her brother placed a full plate for her down first before getting his own.

Their father instilled manners into them explicitly and sometimes with a spoon for Emmett but really, she knew better that if she was served first he could eat the rest. "I don't know how that wife of yours puts up with you."

Emmett snorted and waggled his brows. "She can't resist my charms but it's your lasagna Bella, I've not had this since… Christmas."

"You had it last month when we went home!" the exasperation was clear in her tone but Emmett simply waved it off.

"Tomayto-tomahto." He laughed before sitting down and shoveling the first bite into his mouth with a moan. "Now tell me what the Chief wanted today."

Bella felt her brows rise; it wasn't often that Emmett wanted to discuss work during a meal. "No one but him and my handler are supposed to know but I was going to tell you anyway. He wants me to go undercover, gather information on the Whitlocks."

If she weren't so serious then the sudden halt of Emmett's arm and the look on his face would have been hilarious, there was not much that could stop him eating. But this wasn't a joke and from the sudden dark look upon his face, he knew it too.

"This could be dangerous Bella." Emmett warned low. "You could be caught in the crossfire if things go south, does he know about this?"

"Do you really think it matters Em? I can take care of myself just fine; I have you watching my back after all." It wasn't just Emmett either, she knew that if something happened to her on this job then there would be no stopping her family from wreaking havoc upon Seattle, no matter who started it.

Emmett grunted, his fork stabbing the food in front of him angrily before shoving it in his mouth. She'd let him think about that, let him settle before she told him who exactly was going to be her handler.

"I'll speak to 'Metri tonight, work out a plan and back story." Emmett muttered before pausing, his eyes snapping up as he caught the cringe on his sister's face. "I am not your handler am I? No… Demetri? Makena?"

"Cullen." She spat out before cocking her brow in amusement as the expletives spewed from her brother's lips, ones that she knew would get him a belting around the ears from both their father and his wife even though he'd learnt the most from the latter.

Everyone in the precinct knew that Cullen had a thing for Bella, but she never gave him the time of day. Now the bastard had the ability to spend long, close hours with his sister without interruptions because no one but the three of them were supposed to know? That slimy snake would do anything to make sure Bella was his; even convince his goddamn father to make her his charge.

Panic flared in his chest as all the scenarios ran through his head, what if she refused him one too many times and she was in trouble? Everyone knew Edward was a spoilt, spiteful little shit… would he leave her there? Would he ignore the call? Oh god, what if he tried to force her to do something she didn't want to do that risked her life? That fucker… He would burn the city to the ground if Bella was killed, so would his wife and so would their family. Job be damned.

"Emmett?" Bella whispers while getting up from the table and squatting at his side, her hand resting gently on his clenched fist. "I'll be fine Emmett, you'll have my back and I'll make sure you're kept in the loop when I can. Benjamin trained me well, so did you and so did Dad."

The sudden bang of Emmett slamming his fist down upon the table made her jump, nearly sending her sprawling on her ass if it wasn't for her hands clutching his arm so tightly. It wasn't often he got angry, an angry Emmett was a deadly Emmett and scary. All knew that when he turned this grim and silent to run.

"That's not the point Bells. The fucking point is that Chief is sending you undercover because you're fresh on the force. Not only that, he put Edward as your handler because that fucker has feelings for you and has been throwing fits because you won't give him the time of day." He gave her a pointed look at that. "This is a dangerous position for you to be in, no matter how prepared you are."

She hissed through her teeth and stood once more, shoulders tensed and hands fisted as she moved to the middle of her lounge. "You don't think I know this? Fuck, Emmett."

She cast a look around her flat, taking in the open floor and living room that connected to the dining room and kitchen, her bedroom on the section above with windows sprawling from floor to roof and wall to wall that overlooked the city. It was too big, too clean and not her at all no matter how much she liked it, but it wasn't home to her. She missed home but she knew this was the right choice.

A deep sigh escaped her brother before he lumbered over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Right, I'll have eyes on you at all times so nothing happens and you're stuck in a hard spot. You'll get a burner phone and you'll message me every goddamn day and night. I mean it Bells, any information and locations you tell me, too."

"Of course I will tell you." She scoffed. "Again, I am not stupid."

Emmett chuckled and pulled her down by one arm, his free hand ruffling her hair before letting go. "Sometimes you can be- like that time…"

"No." She hissed, smacking his hand away as she made her way back to the table. "You swore never to mention that again, now come and eat. Dinner's getting cold and you'll have to go home soon to see your wife."

Seeing her tense shoulders and jaw Emmett decided to let it be. "Okay Bells. I'll let it drop for now, tomorrow after shift we'll go over everything and I'll be bringing 'Metri."

"Thank you." She sighed, her shoulders dropping in relief. "Now, tell me what mischief you caused today."

* * *

 **Author Note: I really do love Em &Bella sibling bond... **


	3. Chapter 3

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Bella woke to a cold bed and exhaustion; rain poured down from the heavens and beat against the windows of her apartment just adding to her bitter loneliness. She had tossed and turned all night once her brother left, unable to get comfortable with the thoughts of the mission before her.

She had to infiltrate and gather information, which was easy enough in words but the act of doing it she knew would be difficult and she was sure there would be obstacles in her way.

With a deep sigh she cast a look to her clock and cursed, she had to get up and get ready for shift. She had to meet the chief and Ben Cheney to go over her cover story, get her background set up and find out what her job is going to entail and what exactly he wished for her to find out.

It was going to be such a _fun_ day she just knew it, especially with how cocky Cullen was going to be once he was told he would be her handler, the fucking peacock.

"Get up." She muttered to herself while hauling herself out of bed and towards the shower.

Her morning routine passed in a blur, shower, dress and food. Coffee was always a plus but today she didn't really have time to make one and god, she hoped no one pissed her off until she got one because a coffee free Bella was a pissed off Bella with a happy trigger… so to speak.

One last look at the clock had her cursing and grabbing her keys and bag from the side table before rushing out the door. Thankfully she only lived a few streets away from her precinct, so she didn't need her car which was stored in Emmett's garage and could either a) cab it there or b) walk… but in today's case it seemed she would be running.

She left a wave of angry people yelling in her wake, knocking them over or sending them careening into the vendors or the bins stacked on the sidewalk. She also didn't bother to send her apologies over her shoulder in her wake as it would be a waste of the precious air she was sucking into her lungs while running.

"Late again, Swan?" Newton called out as she shoved the door open and rushed up the stairs to her office.

"Bite me Newton!" She snarled viciously out of breath over her shoulder as she did so.

God she needed to exercise more if she was out of breath now…

Emmett cast his sister an amused look as he waited at her desk, placing the coffee before her as she clutched at her knees and sucked in gulp-fulls of air. "You are right on time, drink your coffee Bells and then get your ass into the Chief's office."

Bella gave her brother the finger while trying to get her breathing under control once more and interchanging that with inhaling the coffee her brother got for her. Oh, how she laughed at all who thought he was just a big jokeable brute with no brains; he was one of the smartest people she knew. He just didn't like other people to see him as such; he liked people underestimating him as it always took them by surprise when he let his true colours show.

"I really do not want to do this but I know it has to be done." She grunted out as she downed the last of her scorching coffee and tossed the empty cup in the bin. She eyed the door wearily as she saw both the Chief and Cheney in the room, but thankfully no copper haired dick to accompany them.

"I hear that you and I will be working close for the foreseeable future, Bella." The voice was smooth, and to every other girl it was like honey but to Bella it just made her want to punch the speaker's perfect too-white teeth in.

"Cullen." She gritted out while plastering the fakest smile she could, but from Emmett's silent laughter from behind the asshole, it seemed she had only managed a grimace.

God she wanted to punch him in his perfect face and break those perfectly straight, too-white teeth until he resembled the beast he truly was under that smarmy 'charm'.

Emmett, catching the tightening of his sister's hand a sure sign of her about to punch something, stepped in reluctantly and swung his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the chief's office. "Now, now, aren't you expected in the chief's office?"

"Yes, thanks." Bella muttered back as she stepped out of her brother's hold nearly cringing as his dimpled smile widened. "And if you say you're welcome so help me."

His booming laughter sounded out through the bullpen as he turned away, throwing a quick wink over his shoulder. "You're welcome." He sing-songed while dancing his way back to his desk.

Muttered curses spilled from her lips as she forced a smile on her face and stepped into the Chief's office. Ben sat awkwardly off to the side, his black hair in disarray as he ran his hand through it once more. He looked tired, face gaunt with bruising bags under his bloodshot eyes. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was having one hell of a hangover or took to Mary Jane during his work breaks.

But Ben was as straight and narrow as one could get, his wife a good friend and stay at home mother of three. They went to school together a long time ago, had been good friends once until she went away to college.

"Ah Swan, I was waiting for you. Ben here has all the information and items needed for your undercover operation." Carlisle Cullen explained from behind his desk, looking as annoyingly perfect as his son.

It annoyed her on some days how unrumpled Carlisle could be, his gold hair slicked back and uniform clean pressed each day while others under his command did the graveyard shifts to run down leads or finish the mountains of paper work that needed to be done.

Ben jerked to his feet, his hands clutching the laptop close as it nearly toppled to the floor with his abrupt movement. "Bel- ah…"

"You can still call me Bella, Ben." She uttered as he shifted his gaze from her to Carlisle and back. "Now tell me what you have got for me."

* * *

 **Author Note: Ohh yeah, Edward is a dick...**


	4. Chapter 4

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The door slammed open and closed with a loud bang, followed by the dark curses, rustling of a garment bag and jingling keys. She knew the moment she woke up that today was going to be hell and it was, besides running late and having Cullen breathing down her neck… that slimy, good for nothing, shallow, power-hungry, chattering, pig son of a bitch.

Her fist slammed once on her closed door before hanging the garment bag on the hook and chucking her purse and keys on the hall table with a harsh sigh. She needed a drink, or a good work out, something to just break.

"Someone's had a bad day."

Bella whirled around at the sudden voice, gun up and aimed steadily at the intruder before huffing as she took in the familiar dark blue eyes and blood stained lips. "Jesus H Christ Jade, you scared the fuck out of me."

Jade snorted and rolled her eyes. "You've gotten sloppy B, I even left hints that I broke in. Let's have a drink and you can tell me what's got your knickers in a twist."

"Fuck dude; have you spoken to that hubby of yours? I'm sure Em has called him already." Bella sighed out, exasperated as she reached around and unclasped her bra, sighing in relief for a split second before grimacing as she pulled it free from beneath her shirt.

"Yes," It was a sharp reply and accompanied by the sharp clink of the glasses being slammed on the kitchen bench. "Cullen of all people."

Bella sighed and pulled the stool out from under the counter, grabbing the drink Jade had poured for her. She couldn't help but scowl as she threw back the amber liquid, gesturing for another. "That fucker actually had Ben dare to make me an exotic dancer at 'Wild Things'."

The sudden spray of whisky took Bella off guard, her nose scrunching in disgust at the waste as she handed over the dish towel to the equally horrified Jade. Her blue eyes watered as she tried to get her breathing back to normal after that shock. "As in…?"

"Yeah," she snorted.

A low whistle left Jade's lips. "Someone's going to get their ass beat. What happened?"

"As you can see I was not happy about it and I would have told Carlisle Cullen where his son and his operation could go when Ben informed me that is not the Background he originally made for me," Bella explained while throwing back the last of her drink. "I'm still working at Wild Things, but as a waitress and not a dancer."

Wild Things was one of the most exclusive gentleman's clubs run by Charlotte Whitlock, the youngest of the Whitlock siblings with a reputation to match both her brothers. She was a visage of an angel until you pissed her off and then the demon hidden beneath the sugar was revealed. Anyone who was anyone visited that club, cop, politician, gang members, you name it.

It had rules of course.

 _No touching ANY of the workers unless they give permission._

 _No violence of any kind. It's a neutral zone._

 _Business can be made inside; any exchange other than money will not be tolerated._

 _Weapons must be visible at all times and holstered._

She had seen many of the people who had broken the rules and they ended up with a beating that would leave lasting damage, death if the offence was severe enough, or trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey and flung over into another gang's territory.

If it wasn't Charlotte that dished out the punishments then it was Maria, Jasper's beloved wife.

Which brings in another aspect; Wild Things was strict on who was allowed to work there, the fact that she got a job at all was because the department had a deep undercover cop inside working their way up in the chain that vouched for her.

It was... concerning to say the least, but it made sense now where Carlisle Cullen got the majority of his information.

"Well, that's not so bad." Jade explained, her brow still cocked.

Holding up her hand, Bella hopped off the chair and grabbed the dreaded garment bag from the hook and unzipped it. It was a tiny black dress with black beading, the waitress's uniforms at Wild Things. It covered the majority of her bits, but Bella was never one to show too much leg and this dress made her legs run on for miles.

Jade grimaced slightly as she pictured the oncoming bloodshed that dress was going to cause. "Well, you'll look smoking' hot."

"Not the point, so not the point. But, it's better than being nude I suppose, this way I'll have a tray at least to beat the crap out of those who touch me." Bella replied while returning the dress to the hook and taking up her seat once more.

"Now that's more like it, you better put those skills I taught you to good use or I'll rise up from my dark throne and cause chaos. Don't think I won't, either, I was supposed to be having some fun lovin' with my own demon and your brother threw that plan in the shredder." Jade pointed out with a sharp smile.

Bella held up her hands in peace. "I thought you got 'fun loving' every night?"

"Well of course, when Demetri isn't working, but tonight was date night and I got something special," She waggled her brows. "Leather and Lace, 'Metri's favourite. Maybe I'll leave the ensemble out, teach him to cancel date night."

"What is he doing with my brother tonight anyway? I figured it hasn't got to do with this farce of an operation because you wouldn't be this agitated," she asked.

Jade snorted while pouring another drink. "You're right; it's another reason to be pissed. They _should_ be working on backup plans but no, no. They're down at Santiago's."

Ah Santiago's, a grown man's wet dream. It was a sports bar that was near the outskirts of the city and on the border of the Whitlock's and Hunter's territories that had all you can eat food and sports around the clock. With a quick look at the calendar on her fridge, Bella saw that it was Friday.

"It's all you can eat rib and wing night, not only that, Emmett still thinks that he can break 'Lix's record and your man can't let a bet go." She explained with a snort. "Plus side, instead of date night you have inadvertently started a girl's night."

"Well yeah— but hell, doll, unless you're going to drop down and take me to town, it's just not the same," Jade replied without missing a beat.

It took all of Bella's will to not spit out the sip of whisky in her mouth, swallowing hard. "I'm going to pass on that. Tell me then J, what's your plan? I know it's not just the leaving the lingerie out for him to see. That's not… you."

And Skies was she right, the grin that graced her best friend's lips would be classed as predatory, the wicked spark in her eyes was the same one that made her night ending in running from the police after a cunning prank or wicked deed.

It was a look Bella mirrored with full amusement.

It was a look that caused trouble.

"It's going to be slow, drawn out and downright torturous. I am a patient woman B, and I will make the next coming days a nightmare for my Demon, I will make him _beg._ When I finally have him as a quivering mess below me… and when he finally breaks…" She shivers, a breathy moan escaping her lips. "I'm just going to buckle in and enjoy the ride."

Demetri doesn't know what's gonna hit him.

* * *

 **Author Note: *giggles* I love Jade... Also, anyone catch any movie references? I've added a few so far...**


	5. Chapter 5

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Waking up was a nightmare, the alarm blared loudly and seemed to hammer its way into her skull.

"You have three seconds to turn that fucking alarm off or I'll toss it out the window." Jade grumbled from under the blanket, her voice raspy.

Bella snorted before sitting up, her hand slamming down repeatedly on the snooze before giving up and yanking it from the wall. There was something vindictive in her as she watched the green neon lights flicker and then darken, taking that god awful noise with it. Why the fuck did she set the alarm so early again?

 _Ah… that's right…_ Turning, Bella weighed her options before getting to her feet, her free hands clenched tight around the blanket before pulling. The screech was one that would herald the beast Bella knew she just invoked.

" _What the fuck!_ " Jade hissed as she pulled herself from the floor, her eyes glinting dangerously. "My head is pounding like a whore house on two dollar night, there _better_ be a good explanation as to why you woke me at the ass crack of fuck you. Remember, I can kill you and no one will ever know it was me."

"Before you kill me, remember that it was your idea," Bella pointed out. "Phase One to torture Demetri starts this morning, I think it involved being naked in the kitchen… I honestly can't remember…"

The second she saw Jade's face turn wicked, Bella knew she was safe… for now at least.

"That's right. Well, I better get home and start my plan, keep me updated on Cullen and this clusterfuck will you…" She hurried out while gathering her things, stumbling slightly before slipping her shades over her eyes.

Jade looked like a god damn mess. The crawled from hell and beat your ass to Sunday mess, but a mess nevertheless.

"And do not tell me your sordid details." Bella replied with a pained chuckle, her own head pounding once more and god, she desired a shower badly. "You so can let yourself out; I'm going for a shower."

She was glad that Jade left quickly and quietly, their little girl's night got out of hand and too much liquor was consumed. Jade was only really quiet when she had a hangover from hell or you've pissed her off enough… or planning… a quiet Jade was a deadly Jade.

Advil was downed and the shower was turned as hot as Bella could stand it. She was supposed to start her first shift at Wild Things tonight and there was a lot of preparing to do. Shaving, make-up and hair needs to be planned, then before her shift she had to have a meeting with both Chief Cullen and Edward to get debriefed once more on what she needs to do.

Bella was not looking forward to tonight. Waitressing was fine, she had done that before but she wasn't looking forward to Edward's smarmy charm. She was also pissed that the fucker knew where she lived, having looked up her file. It was an extreme breech in privacy and if his father wasn't the chief she'd put in a complaint but Bella knew that Edward would get what's coming to him.

 _It'll be worth it in the end…_ She thought to herself as her hand swiped across the mirror, wiping away the condensation.

Ugh, she looked like crap. Red rimmed raccoon eyes, damp scraggly hair but she looked gaunt, her healthy glow was no more and it bothered her greatly. Yes, she had always been pale but she _had_ managed to gain some semblance of tan… now she looked luminescent once again.

She looked nothing like she did a few months ago.

Which may come in handy, maybe no one will recognise her just in case they've seen her before.

With a deep sigh Bella finished getting ready, pulling on a singlet and some boy shorts before dragging herself to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and some breakfast. She bypassed the bottles of wine that lay scattered over the counter and the half-drunk whisky by the fridge. It would have to be cleaned up of course but right now all she needed was the nectar of the gods and something that wouldn't sit heavily in her stomach.

A small whine left her throat as the sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard over the brewing coffee, followed by heavy footsteps. "If that's you 'Metri get the hell out of my house and if that's you Em, you'd better have got me food or I'm sending your ass home… if it's neither of them I am in no mood for a robber."

Booming laughter followed her statement causing her to sigh, her head bowed. "Emmett, it's too early for you to be here."

"I brought you food, straight from Maggie's." He explained.

"Thank god, you know Jade was pissed. Did you at least win or let 'Metri win?" She asked while pouring her a cup of coffee and then another for her brother.

Emmett scowled as he took the cup from his sister and plonked himself on the stool. "No, he won of course… on a scale of one to 'I need to hide on another continent', how pissed is she?"

"You ruined date night, Demetri is screwed either way but… you… maybe you'll need to wear a cup for a month." She chuckled, peering at him over the rim of her coffee. "And why are you here?"

"I'm here Bells to tell you about the plan tonight. Since you're the one that will be placing the cam on because of where it will be; I'm here to give you the switched one. The sleight of hand that we learnt as kids should help."

The cam he had placed before her was an exact replica of the ones she knew the precinct used; thankfully it would blend in with the dress she was given, with a nod she placed the cam button in her purse for later.

When she got to the kitchen she gave her brother a grin as he began to dish out the food he brought with them between the both of them.

"When does wifey get home because as of now you've eaten me out of house and home, also Jade's pissed at you." She asked as she dug into her eggs.

Emmett winced at the reminder of Jade's ire. "She'll be home in a few days, last minute changes that needed her special touch and you know I'll buy you food."

"No, you buy me food _you_ want me to make for _you…_ not food I actually eat." She pointed out before grinning. "I'll just buy food and charge it on you."

Even with a hangover her brother could cheer her up.

* * *

 **Author Note: Still loving Jade, god my brain... the shit it comes up with I swear...**


	6. Chapter 6

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

There were many things that Bella knew she should be feeling about tonight but excitement wasn't one of them. She should be nervous, worried, annoyed and exasperated for one but excited? No.

Yet she was. She was excited to see inside Wild Things, excited to be close to the danger and feel the adrenaline pump through her veins.

She had showered, dressed and had just finished putting the light touches of her make up on. She was reluctant at first when she was forced into a make-up course as she was not usually one to wear it besides the simple gloss… _or hiding love bites and other related things_ … But she stuck to the courses and now with some contouring, she was able to subtly change her looks just a little so no one at a glance would recognise her.

Cops went to Wild Things too.

A knock echoed through her flat as she finished strapping her heels, she slumped slightly with a sigh of exasperation before getting up and grabbing her bag that had her fake ID – Isibelle Sloman – personal essentials, mace and her 'phone'.

Checking to make sure she had everything one last time, Bella made her way to the door, taking in a steady breath to see who was persistent enough to keep knocking. She wasn't expecting anybody and she knew that Emmett and Demetri were out near the club waiting just in case so who the hell…

"Cullen," She greeted blandly.

Green eyes roamed over her body before he greeted her with a smarmy smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, but I specifically said that I would be meeting you there and not have you picking me up. Not only am I furious over the fact you decided to ignore me and the fact that your father is our Chief, I can't even lodge a formal complaint." She snarked back while she pushed him to the side and locked the door behind her.

Edward rolled his eyes and began to follow; he would get her to like him one way or another. "Don't be like that, Bella."

"Isabella to you," She grunted back while waiting for the elevator down.

The few moments that it took for the elevator to go from her floor to the basement was passed in annoyance as Edward tried to convince her to let him take her to Wild Things. Her annoyance morphed into amusement as he tried to give the excuse that she didn't have a car to drive since he never saw it. Obviously he didn't look into her files deeply because he would see that she had a restored 56' Chevy pickup, a gift when she graduated from college.

"What is _that?"_ Edward asked with distaste clearly written on his face.

" _That_ is my baby, it was a gift. Now, I'll meet you where we were supposed to meet." She replied while sliding into the driver's seat. "Or did you forget that if I was spotted with _you_ of all people, then this _undercover op would_ be over before it started. I don't think the Chief would forgive even _you_ for that."

A smile tugged at her lips as the rumble of her car drowned out whatever he said in reply before she began to make her way towards the location where the Chief said to meet him.

Curses spilled from her lips as she manoeuvred through the busy evening streets of Seattle until she reached the alley way that was a street over from Wild Things, there was thankfully a slight chill to the air and though she was only in a dress and heels, she was still hot.

"About time you got here, Swan," Carlisle greeted after she knocked twice on the back doors.

She really couldn't help herself. "Well, I would have been here a bit earlier if your son hadn't broken protocol and turned up at my apartment to drive me over."

Carlisle frowned and cast a look out into the alley way for any sign of his son, annoyance bubbled up in the pit of his stomach at the news. He knew Edward liked Isabella, was crazy for her, but he didn't think that he would actually disobey his own orders.

It seems he would have to have another talk with Edward when this was all done.

"…alright, seems we have everything ready. You'll be meeting with Lauren, she's the one who got you in, she'll tell you what you need to know." Ben explained as he turned his eyes from Bella to the screen as she placed the cam on, he pulled up Lauren's picture for her to study.

He had spoken to Demetri the night before about the cam and easily agreed, he too didn't know how this was being run and when he looked into it he found that the Chief didn't submit any forms or documents about an undercover op.

There _had_ to be a record down, even if there were no names stated.

He also wasn't supposed to be here, they weren't supposed to be monitoring this and yet they were.

"Thanks Ben," Bella replied with a warm smile. "How do I look?" She asked gesturing to herself.

Giving thumbs up, Ben smiled. "Lookin' good Bella, everything's working so you're good to go. If you need backup – but I doubt you will – just say horseshoe."

With a chuckle she shook her head and began to make her way back to her car, cocking her brow as both the Cullen men were in the alley in deep discussion. By the looks of it Edward was in a lot of trouble because Carlisle looked to be furious.

She gave them a salute before hopping back into her girl and made her way over to Wild Things, following the directions she was given for the employee carpark. She was a little early thank the skies and she could see Lauren near the door, dressed in a very short black number with a cigarette at her lips.

"You've got to be fucking with me…" She mutters to herself once she found a park, getting a good look at Lauren.

 _How on earth did she even get to be an undercover op? Perhaps she slept her way to the opportunity…_ With that thought, Bella placed on a warm, nervous smile and went to greet her.

Lauren's eyes traveled over the newcomer with distaste, "You'll do. Follow me; I have little time to tell you what you need to know before Charlotte and Maria arrive. These are the rules, remember them and abide by them."

"I know the rules of Wild Things," Bella replied coolly. "I just need to know the layout, my area and be introduced to the others working here."

"Listen, you won't last long so there's no need, this is _my_ operation and I won't let some two bit tramp fuck it over." Lauren hissed back, jabbing Bella in the chest with one false nail.

A scoff left Bella's lips as she trailed her eyes over Lauren's scantily clad body and cocked her brow. "Me, a tramp? At least I don't smell and dress like one, this operation is no longer _yours_ as the chief has decided to place me here for the foreseeable future. You mustn't be doing a good enough job for this to have happened."

Lauren's face went from a faded orange to a bright red in a span of a heartbeat, her nose flared as anger burned in her hazel eyes. Her mouth opened to screech in fury before stopping as Bella tapped the little button camera that sat amongst the beading at her breast with a smug grin.

"I'll uh… just follow me." Lauren managed to get out meekly before pivoting on her foot and leading her deeper into Wild Things.

* * *

 **Author Note: Before you ask, yes Edward is a stalker still bahaha...**


	7. Chapter 7

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Peter tapped the end of his lighter against the hardwood desk as he scanned the report before him with various amounts of annoyance. Another fucking warehouse lost, another fucking shipment stolen and three of his members were killed all because Carlisle Cullen thought he could disrupt his business and James Hunter thought he could take his shit.

Five million dollars was lost because of this and not only that, the fucking blonde prick set the Pack's warehouses on fire and blamed _him._ So now the peace treaty they had with Billy Black was on the rocks.

"If you tell me that this is not as bad as it seems, I am goin' t'shoot someone." He hissed as his door swung open with a bang.

Jasper scanned his twin brothers' office, pausing slightly on the roped up lump of flesh on the floor before cocking his brow at his brother. "I'm not here to tell you that, in fact I'm here to tell you how much of a clusterfuck it is."

"That fucker has been a thorn in our side since we started," Peter replied with a scowl while slamming the report down and lighting up his cigarette.

Yanking his tie off Jasper cocked his head to the side. "To which one do ye refer to Pete? The Police Chief or _Hunter?"_

"Both of them!" Peter snapped, "Both of them have been, except now it's just escalating and Cullen is getting desperate. We lost Joe, Cooper and Kai in that melee."

Jasper straightened, his face turning stormy as he took in this news. He didn't know who got hurt in the blast, he'd been busy since trying to clean up the other end of the deal that went south. But he knew every single worker in their employment and each one of their families.

Joe had a daughter in collage, Cooper had a partner who was a photographer and Kai just welcomed his first child into the world three weeks before the attack.

Blue eyes as hard as ice locked onto the squirming mass on the floor to his right. "And he?"

"He thought he could run with the big dogs, he was the mole." Peter explained with a chuckle, leaning back in his chair as Jasper rose to his feet and removed his jacket.

A deep sigh escaped Jasper's lips as he rolled up his sleeves and pushed the blubbering mess onto his back, "I hate wearing these monkey suits but I hate it even more when I have to replace one because someone got their blood on it. Even more so, I hate it when someone we treated as _family_ fucks us over… yet you know this don't you, Laurent?"

Wide brown eyes peered up at him pleadingly, one eye swelling shut as purple mottled his left side. Someone laid into him recently and from Peter's hands it wasn't him. Curious, he turned his eyes to his brother who simply smirked while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Irina delivered him like this," Peter explained with a laugh. "She caught him cheating with _Vickie._ Who knew that the turncoat would turncoat once again, but we kept tabs on him of course an' Irina explained what he had done."

His hand flicked out, sending a pile of eight by tens scattering across the table and floor. Well would you look at that, Laurent was indeed having bed play with James Hunter's wife, not only that there were pictures of him with a few of James's henchmen and talking to Jacob Black.

"A snitch? You know we let you in this family, I'm sure both Charlotte and Garrett warned you what would happen if you pissed off a Denali sister, right? They grew up in Russia, their father and mother part of the Mob… Irina went easy; perhaps she left us a little as a gift." Jasper chuckled while plucking the cigarette out from Peter's fingers and taking a drag. "We should buy her something."

"Already did brother, bought her a nice little trip to Milan for fashion week with the girls."

Jasper nodded, pleased. "Well, now let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Oh don't mind if I do." Peter got to his feet and made his way around the desk, lifting Laurent painfully by yanking his hands up and twisting his shoulders. "I need to destress and this will help me with my frustrations."

It was Jasper who threw the first punch, his fist hitting fast and hard in Laurent's side; the smirk he wore growing as the sound of a crack echoed followed by the sweet sound of Laurent's muffled screams.

Over and over again he let his fists fly, letting his anger seep out of him as he thought of the families that lost their brother, lover, father and son. The money was no problem, they could make that back in a blink of an eye but it was the lives lost that would never be returned, the lives of _their_ people.

Not only that, he had basically put the Whitlock and Black families back into war, that's even more of his people at a risk of dying. With a deep breath Jasper pulled himself free from Laurent and took over Peter's position, holding the man tightly in his grasp while his brother rolled up his sleeves.

"You really fucked up, I'm surprised that you didn't pass out from Jasper's beating." He chuckled darkly, his face set into a cold mask. "You're really going to wish you did."

The first punch that came from Peter impacted against Laurent's jaw, dislocating it. Hit after hit was placed in fragile, calculated places, leaving enough space in between hits to make the next one more unsuspecting. But Jasper could see his brother's patience and hold over his anger begin to fray. Each hit became harder, faster and soon a roar seemed to escape his lips as he slammed his hand down upon Laurent's leg, snapping the bone within. Over and over he hit until there was no more screams or wails, just hysterical moans.

Jasper let Laurent fall to the floor with a loud bang as the door slammed open once again with a loud crack, both brothers poised and guns aimed at the intruder at the door.

"God damn it Char, what'chye doin' here?" Peter asked as their baby sister cocked her brow at them unamused.

"I thought there was somethin' ye should see," She explained holding up the Manilla file. "But if it's a bad time I'll come back when yer done."

It said a lot that Charlotte didn't bat an eye or question why Laurent was trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey and bleeding badly at her brothers' feet, simply accepting it. She'd find out sooner or later but right now what she had in her hands was important.

Jasper shook his head, "we're done. Randall, can you take this sorry excuse for a dick and chuck him over the Hunter's territory, make sure the photos are tied to him."

Randall grinned as he strode into the room, gathering the images needed and eyed the bloody body, letting out a low whistle, impressed. He gave his bosses a nod while gripping the ropes at Laurent's feet and began to drag him from the room with a cheery hum.

"That man makes me question his sanity," Peter chuckled before making his way to the bathroom and chucking a damp towel towards his brother while washing his own bloody hands. He felt a little better, but still the anger burned and bubbled under his skin over this entire situation.

When he was fairly clean Peter took his seat behind his desk once more and gestured for the file Charlotte held.

"We have a _new_ waitress," Char explained with a sly grin before placing the file down in front of her brother and opening it.

Intelligent eyes peered up at Peter, framed by strands of dark oak that were stark against the pale sun kissed skin. Even in the photo they seemed to spark with something dark, something lustful and coy even if the smile was awkward.

 _Beautiful…_

An honest smile pulled at his lips as he cast a look up to his grinning siblings. "When does she start?"

"Tonight."

* * *

 **Author Note:*shivers* ooo Pete...**


	8. Chapter 8

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

It took Lauren a good ten minutes to show Bella around Wild Things, the order of drinks and then introduced her to the bartender and the other staff before disappearing onto the floor to serve those in her own section.

The inside was done in nice rustic colours, sandy earth hues, reds and blacks. Couches sat in sections with rough cut timber backing them to give them a sense of privacy but all booths were facing the bar and the VIP section above that which was connected to the bosses' offices.

Each private couch section had wrought iron and wood tables with a light hanging softly above them.

It was not what Bella was expecting, but she loved it.

The bar itself was made from old fencing timber and wrought iron, it wrapped up the sides and the poles of the balcony above like ivy…

"It's beautiful is it not?" A soft, slightly accented voice asked, startling Bella from her inspection.

"It is not what I was expecting at all— oh, sorry Ma'am." She stammered out as she realised who exactly she was speaking to, turning to give Maria Whitlock her full attention.

Maria Whitlock was a stunning woman, olive complexion and long dark hair that curled down her shoulders and back. Her eyes were as dark as her hair with the capacity to peer through to your very soul.

"It is of no matter _Guapa_ , it pleases me to see people admire my work. You are the new waitress that is starting tonight am I correct?" She asked, waving off the apology.

Bella nodded, keeping her mouth shut and allowed Maria Whitlock to look her over. A smile pulled at the Hispanic woman's lips as she took in the new waitress, amusement sparkled deep in her brown eyes.

"Revealing but modest, enough to have the clients interested but not enough to give them a full show. You'll be well watched." All Mischief vanished in a blink and the Maria of legend returned. "If any of the customers harass you, you tell me, Charlotte or Randall. Understood?"

"Understood," She replied without hesitation and a question at the tip of her tongue.

"You have a question _guapa?"_ Maria asked, her brow rising as she watched her new waitress open her mouth and snap it shut just as quick.

"Will I get in trouble if I punch whoever smacked my ass or etc?" Bella asked, waiting with a baited breath.

Everything seemed to still as rich laughter cracked across the area, drowning out the soft playing music and draw attention towards where the two of them stood. It was a rare sight to see and hear Maria Whitlock laughing and all wanted to see the view and what caused her to do so.

"You have spunk, _Guapa._ Yes, if they warrant it then give them hell we'll just deal with what is left." Maria explained with dying chuckles. "Now get to work, if you're good at what you do then we'll figure out the rest of your shifts."

Bella nodded and began to do her rounds, over the next few hours when the business picked up she found herself rushing back and forth with full trays and empty glasses, orders in her hand for Nahuel to fill. She took a five minute break every now and then to rest her feet and calm her rage but so far no one had gotten handsy and nothing she couldn't handle with sass and sarcasm.

She did this all the while keeping her ears open and trained on the conversations around her. Many shady deals were being made – nothing related to the Whitlock's – and a couple of business men, a barrister and even one high up politician were cheating on their wives. Nothing as of yet that would be useful to her or the operation.

"It seems you have caught the Boss's attention Is." Nahuel stated, jerking his chin to the back corner, his teak eyes sparkling. "I wonder why he's sitting at the back tonight instead of above."

 _Boss? He?_ Bella asked herself before turning her head, her body stilling as brown eyes caught grey.

Peter Whitlock sat in the back corner, the seat that overlooked the dance floor and bar area, as well as her own. He sat alone, no women, kin or employee sat with him as he stared her down with a dark gleam.

Heat pooled deep within her belly as she found herself caught in his intense gaze.

She couldn't help but notice the slight stubble to his strong jaw, and even from here she could see the long scar that started from his right ear and tapered off at the corner of his mouth. Somehow it suited him and made him all the more sexy in her eyes.

But then again she always was a sucker for bad boys…

"Better get back to work Is before you get in trouble, them's some vibes you're throwing off and the Miss Charlotte don't take too kind of people eyeing her brother." Nahuel stated softly, nudging her out of her thoughts.

Shaking her head clear she shot Nahuel a thankful smile before making the rounds once more, asking if anyone needed another drink while she cleaned their tables. Though as she cast her eyes around her area once more she could see a new face, hidden off to the side but with a good advantage view of the bar.

The man had an olive complexion with greying black hair, thin lips that were pulled down into a sneer and dark eyes that made her uneasy. He wore baggy wrinkled pleated pants and a hoodie; though he wore dress shoes they were old and worn. She knew that this customer would be trouble just by the looks of him and she wondered how he even got in through the door.

The closer she got the more she could smell the stench of stale alcohol clinging to him.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked, giving the man a strained smile.

"A whisky on the rocks," He demanded, his voice deep and slightly accented in a way that reminded her of Nahuel's own South American lit. It took all her training for her not to frown and keep the smile in place as his eyes roamed over her hungrily.

"I'll get that for you right now," She replied before pivoting on her foot and calmly as possible made her way back to the bar. Oh she wasn't frightened, years of training under Jade made sure she was able to handle any body shape or size but she really did not want to deal with a jackass tonight and blow her cover or risk getting fired.

Oh, Bella knew that Maria gave the go ahead to hit whoever she wanted if they deserved it, but she wasn't going to risk it.

"I need a whisky on the rocks." She called before taking a deep breath and steeling herself.

Nahuel cast the new waitress a concerning glance. "Trouble?"

"Not yet, but might be. I'll let Randall know if that changes any time soon." She replied before giving her thanks and making her way back to the table.

She knew better than to tempt fate, for the second she placed the drink down and turned to leave her wrist was caught in a vice grip, her body spinning as the customer pulled her into his lap. Her whole body tensed as his lips brushed up against her ear, his rank breath fanning across her cheek.

"Perhaps you can keep me entertained, beautiful. I'll pay well." He crooned before licking the shell of her ear.

" _Get your hands off of me or I will remove them!"_ She hissed louder than intended as the sudden din of the place dropped, the sound of scraping chairs was heard and in what seemed like a blink of an eye she found herself removed firmly from the sleaze's vice grip and into a sturdy embrace while Randall hauled the man away.

A deep chuckle in her ear caused a shiver of pleasure to run down her spine as leather, tobacco and something sharp filled her senses. "You attract trouble don't you, Darlin'?"

Turning her head to the side, she cast Peter Whitlock a smirk. "All the time."

* * *

 **Author Note: *grins* that chemistry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

The car came to a screeching halt along the gravel path as Peter slammed on the breaks angrily, his jaw clenched in fury as the events from Wild Things rung heavily in his mind. He let the bastard sit for a day while he did the things he needed to do and now he had all his attention to give to the fucking asshole who dared laid a hand on someone he had claimed.

She was a beauty beyond anything he had seen and no one else would touch her.

It also added the fact that the bastard broke one of his sister's rules in her own god damn club. Thankfully she let him take the asshole away to deal with and oh… oh he _will_ deal with the asshole.

"Boss…"

"If you utter one fucking word more Randall, I'll be adding another bullet wound to your leg." Peter snarled viciously as he stormed past. "I'm not delaying this anymore."

Randall jerked, his hands clenching as a shiver raced down his spine at his boss's icy tone. It was not often he heard it, well no, he had heard it quite a lot in the past few years but it's never been directed at him… but…

"…Boss."

In a blink of an eye Peter had his gun out and aimed at Randall's leg. "I warned ya Randall, I am in a _very_ bad fuckin' mood and that _asshole_ in _my_ basement is because of it. So you have ten seconds to tell me what is so _bloody important_ for you to delay me 'cause right now I have an itchy finger."

Swallowing hard Randall quickly began to explain. "We did a check; the man is Nahuel's father. It seems he's been stalking Nahuel and his sisters, has even threatened Huilen."

Peter lowered the gun instantly, his rage doubling to the point the edges of his vision blacked. He knew Nahuel, he knew Huilen and that sweet woman didn't need the asshole that effectively killed her sister coming around and harassing them once again.

"Who's with him now? Has he been fed?" He demanded, placing the gun back in its holster before making his way to the house.

Randall sighed in relief. "Felix is with him, we gave him some water every couple of hours but no food."

"Good," Peter replied pleased.

The house he was at was near Cedar Falls, far enough away from any kind of civilization and only known by a few people. It was the place they brought people to… question… extensively. He had built it many years ago, a simple modest two story log cabin with a basement that was big enough to class as another story for the home.

But instead of it being the man cave he had intended it to be, it was now a holding cell. Right now there was only he, Felix and Randall at the location.

The second he stepped foot inside, his coat was removed, followed by his shirt leaving him in his jeans and wife beater. He wanted to terrify the man first and there was no better way to do that then to walk down as close to naked as he would feel comfortable with.

Tattoos marred his skin, the dark inks and twisted knots highlighted the scars he received in college and when he first started to take over his father's duties. It was a rough three years after his father's death, between his brother's avoidance because of that midget and other gangs trying to take over the Whitlock territory he had acquired many names and many scars.

But it aided him in his work.

The stairs creaked as he made his descent down into the darkened basement; the only source of light was a flickering 40 watt bulb above the petrified and now sober asshole. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell of piss, fear and sweat.

"Why am I here? Release me!" the man demanded, fear lacing his tone as he struggled.

"Oh good, you still got some fight left in ya," Peter chuckled darkly, stepping into the light and savouring the instant reaction of the man before him. He had never seen a man pale so fast. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

The petrified man shook his head no as he took in the new tormentor. He was lean and covered in tattoos and scars, his dark blonde hair was short but disarrayed… it was his eyes that struck fear into his heart. There may have been a smile on the new tormentor's face but the violent storm that reflected in the man's eyes was a warning.

Raising his brows Peter chuckled, leaning forward ever so slightly so his eyes were level with the fool's. "No? Try to remember what happened the other night before you woke up in my lovely room here, go on…"

He didn't know why he was here; the last thing he remembered was watching his bastard of a son and offering a waitress some extra money for a good night… realisation dawned on him as he jerked his head up to look the man in the eyes before. It was the same man that held the waitress so tenderly, so possessive.

"Ahh, there it is. Yes, there's a rule in Wild Things and that's no touching. Normally my sister would deal with you but you see, I happened to stake a claim on that waitress you harassed and I don't like it when people touch what's mine." With a quick movement a blade was drawn. "Not only that, stalkin'? Ya not from round here are ya?"

Felix chuckled. "You best answer him, he's not known for patience. You pissed off the wrong brother."

"No," he whimpered.

Nodding, Peter gestured with the knife, switching it from one hand to the other as he ran his eyes over the fool's body for the spot he was looking for. "You see, Seattle is run by three mob families. The Pack, the Hunter's— unfortunately —and the majority of it is run by Whitlock's… can you guess what Territory you were in?"

The rage burned hot under Peter's skin and in a blink of an eye the one inch blade was driven down into the soft muscle of the assholes leg, tearing a scream from his body. Felix held the man still while the knife was buried in the muscle which was good because Peter really didn't want the guy to die just yet.

"I and my brother own this fucking place and you come up in my house with your bullshit, touch my girl, threaten one of my employees and stalk another? No, fuck you, you don't get to do that." Peter snarled before sending a harsh jab to the guys stomach, silencing the screams to a gasp. "This is my fucking playground and I don't like new kids who don't abide by the rules… no running, no biting and no pissing in the _fucking_ sandbox."

"I didn't know… please…" He gasped out, his watering eyes peering up into the monster before him.

Peter laughed, gesturing to the guy while staring at Felix in disbelief. "He's pleading, can you believe this. No sir, didn't know or not, ya not getting' away with your shit that easily." His voice turned to ice as he jerked the asshole's head back to stare at him. "I'm going to draw out your punishment, savour your screams and gather a few trophies."

The man's eyes seemed to pop open wider at the mention of trophies, his struggles beginning anew. Peter cackled gleefully as he instructed Felix to light the blow torch, a quick, sure way to heat the knife and cauterize the wounds.

He'd had to leave his warm bed and the chance for a home cooked breakfast; no, he was going to fucking enjoy every second of this. He held the blade under the torrent of fire until it glowed red, its heat brushing over his fingers as he held it out close to the man before him.

"I hope you had ya Come-ta-Jesus moment because you'll probably be seein' the devil mighty soon…" He chuckled darkly before driving the blade into the soft flesh of the man's hip. "Tell the devil Pete says hi when you do."

* * *

 **Author Note: *coos* I love it when The Captain comes out to play...**


	10. Chapter 10

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Bella woke with a groan to the sound of someone frantically banging heavily on her door; her eyes blearily gazed at the clock before cursing as she saw that it was barely past 5am… she'd gotten two hours sleep. The curses continued to spill from her lips as she threw on a dressing gown, gun grasped and hidden by her sleeve before making her way to the door, yanking it open with a scowl.

The person before her was a familiar one yet she still had the urge to shoot the asshole.

"The fuck 'Metri? It's five o'clock at the ass crack of fuck you." She rasped out while stepping aside and letting him in, closing the door behind him. "What's so urgent… it's not Jade is it?"

Demetri shook his head as he strode in and slumped on the kitchen stool, laying the files in his hand on the counter. "I'm here because of these."

It was a thick file, case report and autopsy. Bella frowned as she began to prepare everything for a few cups of coffee, if he wanted to talk work then she would need it. A frown pulled at her brows as she flipped open the manila folder, a familiar face peered back at her and a stone seemed to drop in the pit of her stomach.

There before her lying mangled, hands missing, eyes unseeing and gaping mouth with a missing tongue was the asshole that had harassed her on her first night working at Wild Things.

Demetri got up from his stool as he watched Isa read through the case file and prepared them a cup of coffee. "You see why I'm here?"

"This is the guy who laid hands on me at Wild Things the other night." She stated, flipping to the next page of the report while taking a sip of the coffee Demetri placed near her elbow.

"Yes, a security guard found him early last night in the Pack's Territory. His name is Joham Da Deus, he has an arrest warrant in Florida, New York, Nevada, New Mexico and one here as well." Demetri explained, flipping to the next page.

Bella's brows rose and disappeared into her hairline as she took in the list of charges laid against him. "Assault, Battery, Sexual Assault and Harassment, theft, fraud, tax evasion… this guy was… what was he doing in Wild Things?"

"He has four kids; Nahuel da Silva is his only son… It seems that Da Deus has been stalking Nahuel for quite some time." Demetri explained while opening another folder, this time it was filled with images of Nahuel and a few other women.

The more she looked, the angrier she became. She knew Nahuel; he was the bartender at Wild Things and was only working there so he could pay for his aunt's medical care and his youngest sister's tuition through Veterinary School. He was quiet and kind, the complete opposite to the sperm donor that was his father.

"Do you have any clue who killed this asshole or why?" She asked and kicked herself as Demetri raised his brows in amusement.

"We know who did it of course and _why,_ he was found dead with missing hands and tongue but of course there was no evidence at the scene, only speculation," He replied. "I'm just giving you a heads up B, this could compromise your op."

She couldn't help but snort, masking the anxiety that burbled in her stomach. She didn't want this task to go longer than necessary, nor did she want to end up in prison or dead. Of course many tasks like this that have had this happen in some way end up going south, like a cover being blown.

"There's nothing I can say either way Demetri, he laid his hands on me, spouted a few words and you know the rules at Wild Things," She explained.

"Yes, I do. But this isn't the average run around that they do and you know it. Someone more _violent_ did this, was he there?" Demetri asked serious, thin lipped and dark eyes.

The papers lowered instantly and a fire sparked behind her eyes. "Is this an interrogation Demetri? Are you here as a friend or as a _cop?"_

"I just don't want to see you hurt Isa, there are too many people who will lose their composure if that were to happen and I really don't want to be at war." He explained, seeming to age ten years before her.

A sigh escaped her lips as she placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Go home D. Get some sleep, you look like shit. Worry about this later or let me worry about it for now."

It took a little more convincing on her part and a threat of calling Jade to get his ass out of her apartment so she could get some sleep or attempt to anyway, but her mind kept wandering back to the case file that rested scattered across her kitchen bench.

Joham was barely recognisable; his jaw was dislocated and nearly torn off as someone ripped out his tongue. His hands seemed to have had the same treatment, well… she wasn't sure what removed them but it wouldn't have tickled for sure. It was an excessive use of force overall but she really couldn't find it in her to be concerned.

Piercing grey eyes seen across the floor flashed across her memory, eyes the colour of a brewing storm that promised the very destruction Mother Nature could cause.

Warm arms that brought the comforting smell of leather, tobacco and something sharp… A deep rumble of a voice that sent shivers down her spine every time she thought of it.

She shook that memory vigorously from her mind as she gathered the files and stacked them neatly in the corner, she couldn't think of the grey eyes in the darkness, not now. Now she needed to eat, drink another cup of coffee and come up with a plan to deal with this mess.

Plans formed in her mind, exit strategies and god she missed the early days… the lazy Sunday mornings with breakfast in bed. Warm laughter and soft spoken words….

 _No, stop…_ She scolded herself before filling up another cup while gathering what was left of the fruit salad and yoghurt in her fridge for breakfast.

An hour had passed when she was done; her bowl lay empty in the sink while the case report spread out before her. She was prepared; if anyone asked her anything she would know what to do and how to answer any questions. That wasn't the problem though, god no, the problem was that she knew the officers working the case besides Demetri and they all thought that she was on extended leave.

This meant that she would have to call Fuckward and arrange a meeting between him and the Chief.

"Fuck you very much," She hissed, be it towards the dick who lay dead in the images before her, those who did it, or Demetri for bringing this to her attention.

So much for a god damn day off…

* * *

 **Author Note: Poor, Poor Bella...**


	11. Chapter 11

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

The gods above and beyond hate her; she was sure of it now.

"Would you like some more eggs Bella?" Edward asked with a crooked smile, holding a plate of fresh cooked eggs out to her.

Bella shook her head. "No, and it's Isabella to you."

A string of violent curses continued in her mind and accompanied the images of her beating Edward Cullen over and over again with various objects because this was hell.

She called Edward at six this morning to arrange a meeting about Da Deus and he was all excited about her call as she told him to meet at the Chief's place. What he did not inform her was that he was going over to breakfast and had told his parents she was attending as well. It didn't matter that she already ate; there was no chance to refuse food from Esme Cullen.

Not when she pulled the 'Mom Stare'.

Esme smiled softly from next to Carlisle as she plucked a few more pieces of toast from the plate before her. "We were surprised when Edward called this morning to say you were coming to breakfast."

"After the misunderstanding the other night…" Carlisle explained, giving her his usual smile that mirrored his son's.

A scowl began to form on her face at the words, her fingers clenching tightly around the utensils in her hand as she angrily began to cut into her toast and bacon. She wasn't hungry but anything to help her keep her temper in check, now was not the time to lose it.

The bastard was grinning at her, his hand reaching across the table to pat her arm, lingering a few seconds longer than needed. She shot him a scowl and a strained smile that she hoped came off as vicious.

"To be honest I wasn't expecting breakfast." She started, watching gleefully as Edward began to pale and subtly shake his head. "I called to make a meeting between my chief and handler about the body that was found this morning."

The table fell into tense silence as Carlisle and Esme's smiles seemed to drop and turn strained, their hands stilling and if she wasn't trying to nonchalantly ignore what's going on around her. But oh did she savour every moment she got to stick it to Cullen, it'd teach him to keep harassing her, the fucker.

Carlisle shot his son a look as his wife got up from the table and began to clean everything, there was no mention of a meeting just that Isabella was coming to breakfast with him. But it explained why she came in her own car and why she seemed strained.

Placing his utensils down, Carlisle picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth before standing. "How about you come to my office and we'll discuss the real reason why you called this morning Isabella. Edward, help your mother, I'll fill you in when you are done."

Nodding at the Chief she gathered her bag at her feet and thanked Esme for the food before following him up, completely ignoring the younger Cullen. She didn't bring the files Demetri gave her because for one no one was supposed to know about her being undercover but she had come up with a story to explain how she knew.

"Alright Swan, what's this about a body and why is it so important you needed a meeting with me and your handler?" Carlisle asked the second his office door closed.

"I spoke to DeLuca this morning sir as his wife couldn't reach him, he told me he got called out to a D.B and that the deceased was last seen at Wild Things, he was going to make his way there. Curious, I inquired what the D.B looked like as I could have seen him there…" She trailed off, the words rolling from her tongue awkwardly. She hoped that it showed her nervousness about the compromising position of her undercover OP.

Carlisle frowned and leant forward, "what is it?"

"I recognised the man Sir; he was the one who harassed me on my first night at Wild Things. I just wanted to let you know in case Demetri had to speak to the waitress that the victim harassed that night." She explained, watching as her boss straightened, his eyes glinting in a way she knew that he was both pleased and angry.

Wild Things after all was owned by the Whitlock's.

"This is good, we could pin the murder on one of the Whitlock's if the man did indeed break the strict rules of Wild Things… I'll speak to DeLuca today about it. Is there anything else you have heard?" He asked.

Bella shook her head. "Nothing on the Whitlock Family but I've heard of a crew smuggling drugs into the city via James Hunter's employees. They had loose lips and thought of me as insignificant; I found that they were coming in on one of the cargo ships, the drop off is happening two days from now at midnight."

"Well done Swan, it's not the family I'm after but I'm sick of James Hunter tainting my streets with drugs, we've lost 36 people in the last three months to tainted cocaine and the Mayor's been breathing down my neck." Carlisle praised. "Come into the office later today and we'll do a statement, we'll have to let DeLuca know of course."

Nodding, Bella got to her feet. "I'll come to the precinct at three o'clock."

When Carlisle dismissed her she made her way back down stairs, stopping by the kitchen to thank Esme for her breakfast. Though she wasn't hungry, the food she did decide to eat was astounding in flavour… the woman was a brilliant cook.

Esme smiled at the compliment. "Thank you Isabella, I have loved to cook and bake since I was a little girl, it is a passion of mine. My mother and grandmother used to teach me when they had time."

"Well it shows, the food was lovely… I am sorry for interrupting breakfast though." She stated again, giving the woman a warm smile. Her eyes flicking to just over her shoulder where Edward was listening in and back.

A look of disappointment flashed in Esme's eyes as her easy smile turned strained with anger. "I also apologise for my son, he should know the meaning of no."

"Well I should be off, I need to do some grocery shopping before I head into the precinct." She explained while grabbing her coat from the hook at the door. "Pleasure meeting you Esme."

"The pleasure is mine, drive safe now."

Bella gave Esme a wave as she began to pull out of the drive, her smile dropping into a scowl the second her face was turned away. Maybe a visit to Jade's dojo before meeting Demetri would be a good plan.

* * *

 **Author Note: *evil cackles* oh the deviousness!**


	12. Chapter 12

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

"That god damn fucker!"

Jasper sighed and tore his eyes away from the numbers before him to his agitated brother. "What has you so riled up now?"

Grey eyes locked onto blue. "Black."

"Hm, at least it's something different; usually you curse Hunter or Cullen. What has the dog done now?" Jasper asked, returning his attention to the figures, he had some money to clean and some product to ship out. Maria also wanted him to donate a good sum of it to the Mayor's Campaign for shits and giggles while also donating to the homeless.

Peter growled low in his throat and threw over the manila folder onto his brother's desk before lighting a cigarette. God, he needed a drink, more than a drink… cluster fuck after cluster fuck and now this shit he had to deal with. Some days he wished he had Jasper's job of money laundering instead of _this._

Maybe then he'd have less headaches and a bad smoking habit.

But oh, it was so fucking worth it. The screams, the agonized pleas the asshole had given him as he tortured the fucker. It released some tension that started to gather after his nice little romp but that was wiped away now with _this._

 _God damn fucking Mutt._

"The fuck!" Jasper hissed as he took in the image on the police report of the asshole they dealt with the other night, the one Peter and Randall brought to the compound. He had never seen his brother so angry, so brutal.

It took him, when he arrived, Randall and Felix to pull Peter away from the man but the damage was done. The man was alive, just barely and in an extreme amount of pain. Randall and Felix had left to clean up the mess once they had Peter secured in the gym upstairs to calm down, he had ordered them to drop the fucker off at the border, it seemed Jacob Black had seen and killed him.

"Have you spoken to Billy?" He asked, his eyes scanning over the information.

Peter scowled and exhaled a puff of smoke angrily. "Yes, I called him the second this came across my desk. He doesn't know anything, as he's back on the reservation, about what happened an' he's just as pissed off about this as I am. Samuel told him that he saw Felix an' Randall drop the asshole off in the safe zone so he wants to know who the fuck put him in Pack Territory."

"Then why are ye cursin' Black?" Jasper asked before frowning. "Ye' suspect it was Jacob, the pup?"

"Of course I do, he and Sam patrol together _always."_ Peter grunts.

"We don't need this shit now with the shipment coming in Friday."

"And of course he killed this idiot in their territory to pass it off as another blame game. Because everyone knows we all throw incriminating evidence at each other as signs of a big fuck you. It says in the coroner's report that Mister Da Deus was killed by asphyxiation, the Pup's usual go to for death." Jasper stated in understanding. "He's getting more ballsy, I can say that much but you'd think he'd get over this shit, it's been what, six years now?"

Peter snorted while stubbing his smoke and stood, "No. He still gets pissy because he thinks I stole _his_ girl an' the fact that I humiliated him the year after that at a frat party when I beat his ass into the ground in front of his brothers."

"I remember that, he left the frat and swore he'd get you back." Jasper replied with a huff of a laugh.

A growl escaped Peter's lips at the reminder, his lips pulled back bearing his teeth in anger. "Yes and if this is it then he fucked up because it means _we_ are under investigation, Cullen would be having a fucking field day with this…"

A sense of unease pooled in Jasper's stomach as he watched his brothers eyes spark, a mischievous spark that always got them into trouble when they were growing up… Oh it meant they'd have fun but the repercussions would be devastating.

"What is it you're thinkin' of Pete?"

"I want a hit on Jacob Black, I don't fuckin' care how much it'll cost but I want him dead… no… I want him hurt beyond repair. If they can make it look like Hunter did it then all the fuckin' better, I'll give em a bonus." Peter explained to his brother, a predatory grin upon his face.

"Are you sure this is th'way you wanna go?" Jasper asked softly. "I know you haven't been the same since Suga'…"

Waving off his brother Peter stood, grabbing his Stetson and his colt as he did so. "No, I want this done an' then everythin' can go back t'fucking normal. I just _know_ it'll go well."

"Alright then, I won't stop you but just know I'm not happy with this plan of yours Pete, it could backfire and we'd be in more trouble than we are now…Yoda mind voodoo telling you or not. What price?" he asked. "A million? Two?"

"A million for the hit, a half Mill extra if they can make it look like Hunter. Now, I have plans for tonight that involve some things that are illegal in most states; don't wait up for me, honey."

Jasper flipped his brother the bird as he watched him leave, eyes tight and a tense smile. He knew his brother hadn't been the same since college, not after their father died and all this shit began to happen. He started to turn bitter, angrier. He began to turn into The Captain, much like he turned into The Major when Alice fucking Brandon decided to manipulate him and turn his back on his family for three years of his life.

He wised up when he realised how much of a bitch she truly was, left her, and sunk into a depression… he didn't get better till he started dating his lifelong friend Maria. Though that didn't stop Alice, not till Maria got a hold of her, the last he heard was that she was now somewhere back in her hometown in a mental hospital.

With a sigh he pulled out his phone and pressed six. The phone rang five times before the familiar stammering of J. Jenks could be heard.

 _"_ _Y-Yes Mister Whitlock?"_

"Jenks. I need you to get word out— One million for the death of Jacob Black, an extra half a mill if they can frame Hunter for it." He growled out. "Just make sure that whoever you tell doesn't realise it's from us, if we come under fire because ye told who placed the hit… not even yer friendship with mah Father and Uncle will save ye Jenks."

 _"_ _Y-Y-Yes, Mister Jasper."_ Jenks replied while hanging up.

Jenks had worked for their father, his father for their grandfather but Jasper had… put the fear of god into the man when he was going through his Major years. But it made the man work faster, better and it also made sure that if any information like this was coming from them it was to stay with him and no one else.

This shit needed to be dealt with and fast because he wasn't sure how much longer Peter could wait. Rose, Char and Maria were at their wit's end with him… with his temper and his slow descent into darkness. But they couldn't understand like he did, had never felt so broken or lost because the ounce of happiness that was in them was roughly yanked away from them…

And though there was a happy ending… it was a while off yet and… his brother was a man drifting in a sea of anger and hate with no spark of joy in sight yet.

* * *

 **Author Note: *swoon* Jasper and Peter being all Major and Captain together is the best...**


	13. Chapter 13

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Bella grunted as she viciously threw a rapid series of punches into the punching bag before her, curses of manual castration and other various threats of bodily harm spilling from her lips with each hit.

"Now, this is a familiar scene doll face, yet I do believe it was I who was threatening bodily harm and manual castration." Jade's familiar drawl echoed from the door. "Who pissed you off?"

"Cullen– had to have breakfast with him and his folks." She replied in a grunt, throwing one last hard punch before stopping the bag. "What are you doing here, don't you got work?"

Jade winced, pushing herself off the door with her hip. "I got a call about some angry chick in the gym touching my shit, I was gonna come cut a hoe. It may be you, but the asshole at the front has specific instructions not to let anyone back in this room."

"Don't blame him." Bella stated, her hands catching the bag with a thwack. "I snuck past on his lunch break, I needed someone to vent to and nothing gets your ass moving like news about someone touching your shit."

"You know I would have come anyway if you called Bells," the unimpressed tone was obvious in Jade's voice.

Scoffing, Bella began to undo her borrowed gloves and cast her best friend a humorous look. Oh, she knew Jade would have come with one phone call but Bella wanted revenge for Jade breaking into her own home the other night.

"I was taking it upon myself to get back at you for your little… B and E into my home." Bella pointed out, smirking as Jade went to speak only to shut her mouth with an audible click.

"Fair point. You got me there; tell me…do I need to hide a body?"

This was an acceptable question considering how pissed off Bella was. "There's a pig farm not far from here, a boat in the harbor we can borrow…"

Bella tossed her head back and laughed before shaking her head at Jade with a smile. "No he's still alive but he'll get what's coming to him, I've been slowly letting my displeasure at him breaking protocol to the Chief and I did it again today in front of his mother."

"This is a big win, why are you so pissed off though… Wait why were you even at his place…. Ohhhh…" Realisation dawned on Jade. "The murder Demetri caught, he was the asshole that you told me harassed you the other night?"

"Yes and I have to meet your hubby at the precinct in an hour," She explained. "He'll have to play along. I had to make up an elaborate lie for the chief as no one was supposed to know I was undercover but he, Cullen and Cheney."

Jade cocked her brow as she helped Bella unwrap her wrists. "What did you tell him then?"

"I said that you called me _looking_ for Demetri. I called Demetri and he told me about the D.B, I asked what the man looked like because he had been at Wild Things and knew right away who it was." She explained with a sigh.

"Oh, and what really happened because I know Demetri got home an hour later then he said he would." Jade asked with her brow cocked and a smirk playing at her lips.

Bella huffed a dry laugh and shot her best friend a dry look. "Your husband turned up at my door at the ass crack of fuck you with the case file. I told him to get his ass home and I have been up ever since."

"If it helps you…" Jade began giving Bella a wicked grin. "I was all dressed up in a deep blue lace number; you should have heard the moan that escaped his lips when he pulled back the covers to get into bed. It is to say that he too is not enjoying his morning as he got no ounce of pleasure from me."

"If I wasn't so tired right now I'd kiss you, that being said I am tired and now I have to get ready and head over to the precinct. I'm sure Emmett will track me down today just as I try to get some sleep." Bella explained, wiping herself off with a damp towel before redressing out of her gym clothes and into regular street clothes.

Jade waggled her brows quickly before throwing out her arm, blocking the doorway. "If you touch my shit again without asking B, friendship or not, I'm known to cut a hoe."

"Good thing I'm not a hoe then J, but then again at least one of us is getting laid." She tossed over her shoulder once ducking under Jade's arm laughing all the way to the car with muttered curses behind her.

 **XX**

There was a surprisingly little amount of traffic on the road which was almost a crushing disappointment to Bella as she hoped to be delayed just a little.

Even after viciously beating the punching bag over and over again she was still furious and delightful images of '101 ways to kill or maim Edward Cullen' was in the forefront of her mind. Which didn't really help with the fact that she still had to come in on her day off to give a statement, she hated giving statements.

"We're here ma'am." The taxi driver explained, knocking her from her thoughts.

Catching a look at the fare, Bella tossed a couple of bills towards the driver with a thanks before stepping out into the crisp cool air. Police were bustling in and out of the precinct, some hauling in criminals or leaving to either a) get some sleep b) food or c) make an arrest. But she paid no mind to them, her steps quick and sure as she made her way inside and up to the chief's office.

By some miracle Emmett was not in, but Newton was and with some skillful manoeuvres she was able to bypass him easily enough and slipped into the room.

"Right on time," Carlisle greeted, giving Officer Swan a strained smile. "Take a seat; I was just filling DeLuca here on your undercover operation and your knowledge of the victim."

Demetri eyed his friend with a critical eye, taking in the flushed cheeks, the smell of leather and heavy deodorant that blocked the familiar scent of sweat. She had been at the gym then, this morning must not have gone well.

" _Exigíso argótera,_ D. _"_ She explained, making it sound like a greeting but told him she'd explain later.

It took a second but Demetri nodded before turning to face her, pad out ready for what was surely to come. "Chief Cullen explained everything as he said and as you know we found a body this morning, can you tell me what you know and how he seemed when he left Wild Things last night?"

Taking a deep breath Bella prepared herself for the lie she was about to spew from her lips.

She wanted this over and done with so she could go home, have a soak and fall face first in her bed.

But alas, she knew that was not going to happen anytime soon, they had to plan for the bust on Friday.

* * *

 **Author Note: *grins***

 **exigíso argótera - Explain Later**


	14. Chapter 14

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Gasping breaths and the clack of hurried footsteps was the only thing that could be heard as Bella pushed herself as fast as she could. She had to get out of the damn docks and to somewhere safe.

She could hear gunfire in the distance, shouts carried by the wind but she could not hear the sound of the person who was after her. Her cover had been blown and in the middle of a sting operation, the one she had informed the Chief about.

…but it was not what she had been informed.

Oh James had a shipment alright but it was not his own that was coming in but the Whitlock's and it wasn't drugs but guns. His crew came in guns blazing and starting a war between his crew, the Whitlock's and the Police.

It was Riley fucking Biers that she heard the information from and it was he who spotted her amongst the police during the shootout. She had hauled ass away under Emmett's instructions and didn't know if she would be followed or not… but one must have gotten through and now here she was with no back up, two bullets and no one answering their fucking phone.

Well, the majority of people she could call were here at the docks but Jade and it was she who wasn't answering, dammit.

So she ran, weaving in and out of the maze, avoiding shipping containers, crates, nets and other gear before cursing as she came to a dead end.

"Well look what we found…" A voice whistled out in the darkness, causing her to spin on her boot clad feet to face who spoke. "The boss is gonna be happy."

Three men stood before her, blocking the exit. She could tell who they were immediately, Raoul was well known in Hunter's little rag tag of a group, same with Casey and Kevin as thugs who shook down small businesses for 'protection money' and drug running.

"Maybe we should have some fun before taking her back to the boss." Casey chuckles, his green eyes roaming over her body hungrily.

If they thought she was going to allow them to take her down then they had another thing coming for them. With a harsh sigh she chucked her phone down and raised her gun, shooting Casey in the shoulder and then shooting wide as Kevin rushed forward, his meaty hands wrapping harshly around her hips.

A snarl of anger tore from her lips as she raised her leg and stomped down, letting her heel scrape down the assholes shin and smashing into his foot. Kevin let go with a scream, his body stumbling back as Bella delivered a sharp jab to the solar plexus.

Raoul and Casey stared on in surprise and Bella couldn't help but laugh at them. She owed Jane a kiss for all her hard work because it sure as fuck was coming in handy now.

The next few moments were a blur as anger took over, she knew that she took two punches to the face, one splitting her lip and the other was going to leave a nice bruise across her cheek. Three men lay moaning on the ground, each with various wounds or broken bones and lacerations. Two broken arms, a shattered knee and a broken jaw… all three bloody.

"You can tell your boss he can go fuck himself." She snarled down at the men while they tried to scramble to their feet, eyes wide.

She watched them hobble away with a wicked grin, her hands aching deliciously from the beating she gave before stiffening as she realised one of the doors in this little alcove was open. A hand clamped tightly around her mouth, a deep chuckle in her ear was all she felt and heard before everything went dark.

 **XX**

Emmett and Demetri ran down the maze like paths with haste, the former following the latter as he searched and noted every newly shifted thing or scrape caused by a boot as they tried to seek Bella.

"She can't have gotten far." Emmett gasped as they came to a stop, his eyes roaming over the little alcove with worry.

Demetri shook his head. "Her trail ends here, there's been a fight and I don't know who won. There's more blood than there should be."

"Fuck!" Emmett snarled before letting his fist slam into the rusting metal, watching it cave under his blow. "I saw Raoul and his boys follow her, they slipped past me and now my sister is missing."

"Emmett you need to calm down, she can handle herself, we all made sure of that. I can see…" Demetri trailed off as his eyes narrow in on the tattered cloth and the crisp white note. Reaching out with his gloved hand, he yanked the parchment from its position nailed to the post.

 _We have your son and your officer,_

 _If you want to see them alive again, come alone to Warehouse 13._

 _~ PW_

Demetri and Emmett shared a look as they took in the note; they had left the chief with the others to look for Edward, who disappeared half way through the gun fight while they went in search for Bella.

This was not good, better than the alternative, but still…

"We need to take this back," Demetri explained slowly, eyeing Emmett's too still form.

Concern began to bubble in the pit of Demetri's stomach as he watched Emmett straighten, an unusual blank mask upon his usually jovial face. Emmett didn't do still and he didn't do quiet, so when it did happen it usually meant something bad was about to go down.

"He's not going to care about my sister, he's going to worry about Edward and once again he has cast her as disposable." He said slowly. "The Chief needs to see it."

Demetri kept an eye on Emmett on their way back to the shootout location, his eyes taking in every little detail as police cars and ambulances began to take away those wounded and arrested. Chief Cullen stood in the very centre of the destruction, his face hard as he too took in everything around him.

"Did you find them?" He asked sharply.

Shaking his head, Demetri held out the letter. "No, but we found signs of a struggle and this."

"What…?" Carlisle trailed off, his fist clenching the paper as he read and re-read the note.

They had taken his son…

They would not take another family member from him…

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Author Note: OH NO!**


	15. Chapter 15

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Carlisle cast a look to Officers Swan and DeLuca before entering the warehouse with his gun raised and flashlight ready, he hoped that beyond saving his son that he'd be able to finally pin a crime down on the Whitlock's. This was his big break and he knew it, deep down he knew that this was the right call.

Officer Isabella Swan had left breadcrumbs all over the scene and the area of the kidnapping.

Emmett and Demetri cast each other a look, their eyes scanning down and over every surface and open door they came across while they followed their chief deeper into the heart of the warehouse. The plan was going smoothly until that fucking James Hunter decided to blow across the border and start a territory war on the spot.

Carlisle didn't know who took his son and Officer Swan but he knew this warehouse, knew it was in the Whitlock Territory.

"DeLuca go left, Swan go right. If you see my son, come find me, but be careful." He ordered in a whisper before taking off in a straight direction, leaving the two officers behind him.

Emmett scowled at the Chief's back for the lack of care about his sister before casting his partner a look and beginning to follow the small aisle to the left, weaving in and out of the boxes that were stacked high enough that even he couldn't see over them.

Steady steps and nervous scanning of the area before him was what alerted Carlisle to the sound of pained grunts and scraping chains. His feet picked up, footsteps heavier as he turned left sharply to see his son hanging in the middle of the room by his arms, beaten and bloody.

It was a ghastly sight, a pool had begun to form under his frame, little droplets still dripping slowly from his hanging frame. Edward was covered in shallow cuts, burns and deep black bruises from the beating he had received and though his body was bad… his face was worse.

"Edward!" He whispered as he lowered his gun and rushed to his boy's side, holstering his gun to take a look at his face.

Before he became a police officer Carlisle wished to be a doctor, only everything went south when Elizabeth was killed by Marcus Whitlock. He made sure to keep his training up to date for cases like this but it was no use when he saw the damage done to his Son's face.

Even with the aid of a plastic Surgeon there was no chance to reduce the scars that the cuts would eventually leave.

A pained moan escaped Edward's lips as he opened one eye the best he could. " _Tr'p."_

"Don't speak, I'll get you down and when we find Isabella we'll get you help." Carlisle tried to soothe, his eyes tearing away from his son to take a look around the room, his stomach dropping as he saw the bloody drag marks leading away from the circle of light they stood in.

A knocked over chair coated with it and a bloody bat rested nearby. Oh god, Isabella! What had they done to her as well? Would his son suffer more because of this?

" _Tr'p… r'p… tr…"_ Edward repeated, his panic rising with each word but his broken jaw unable to form the word he desperately needed to tell his father.

 _"_ _SEATTLE PD! FREEZE!"_ Emmett's booming voice echoed through the warehouse followed by three shots. " _DEMETRI!"_

 _"_ _I SE…"_ came Demetri's reply, cutting off mid-sentence with a gurgle and a muffled thump.

Carlisle jerked out his gun and scanned the shadows, keeping himself between them and his son the best he could while radioing Swan to see what was happening. Something was wrong…

" _Demetri's down! Demetri's down! Hunter didn't come alone!"_ Emmett radioed back before another round of gunfire.

Laughter followed not long after, footsteps echoing around the darkness, weaving in and out of the maze that was created. It set Carlisle on edge, his back hitting his son as he slipped on the slick blood at his feet causing him to bite back a cry.

Emmett staggered out of the darkness bloody, his gun gone while his free hand covered a bullet wound in his shoulder, Isabella resting in the unhurt one as he dragged her unconscious form forward. Carlisle rushed forward to help, taking most of her dead weight to ease the stress off of Emmett's arm.

"She tried to escape," Emmett grunted lifting the chair up and placing Bella to slump in the seat. She was worse off than Edward, but Carlisle couldn't see where all the blood was coming from as Emmett kept her face hidden from view, perhaps she suffered the same beating… maybe worse?

"No… TA..P!" Edward cried out before slumping forward, passing out from the pain.

"Do you know what he was saying?" Carlisle asked as he went back to eyeing the shadows, his whole body tensing as silence followed for the brief few seconds after it. "Swan?"

A dark rumbling drawl sounded. "He said it was a trap."

"Wha…"

 **XX**

A groan signaled Carlisle's awakening, a deep throb in the back of his neck that seemed to spasm down his spine. A signal that he had been tasered instead of being knocked unconscious, he didn't know what happened… one moment he was asking Swan what Edward…

 _Edward!_

 _Trap!_

His eyes shot upon and he jerked forward with a gasp as the memory hit him, his son was trying to warn him and then… and then someone answered and now he was…

"Look who's awake," A voice taunted.

"'bout fuckin' time, it's been two hours. Was getting' worried he'd miss all the fun." A huskier voice drawled out, causing his eyes to snap to the left.

The first thing he saw were jean clad legs and cowboy boots, followed by a deep burgundy button down….his body jerked as he realised that the face of Peter Whitlock stared back at him, muttered curses spilled from behind his taped mouth.

Jasper raised his brow towards his brother in amusement. "I don't think he's happy to see you Pete'."

"No an' how rude… after all, we went through all this effort to see you, Carlisle." Peter drawled out, unimpressed. "Didn't yer momma ever teach ya it was rude to curse at yer guests?"

"I don't think he can reply back bro," Another voice from the darkness chuckled. "Let me remedy that for you."

Peter grinned wickedly and gestured the go ahead.

Carlisle jerked once more, his head shaking vigorously to see who was behind him, stopping when heavy hands slammed painfully down on his shoulders. A cry escaped his lips as his head was roughly yanked back by his short hair, the tape pulled harshly from his mouth, his eyes widening as familiar brown peered back at him.

Officer Swan gave him a dimpled smile. "Bet you didn't see this coming, hey Chief?"

* * *

 **Author Note: *wild giggles***


	16. Chapter 16

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Disbelief was clear on Carlisle's face as he stared up at Emmett Swan, clean of all blood and he had removed his uniform. He watched with wide eyes as Emmett let his hair go and make his way back around so they were facing.

"You traitor!" He spat out the second the tape was removed.

Emmett laughed, rocking back on his heels before standing once more. "To be a traitor, my loyalties would have to lie with you in the first place."

Jasper nodded. "That's true, but you see Carlisle… Emmett here is our brother, he married our sister Rosalie."

"That's impossible!" Carlisle denied. "I look over every file and do a check on every one of my officers; he's been working with Seattle PD for five years now!"

Peter snorted and cast his brute of a brother-in-law a wide disbelieving grin as he jerked his thumb towards Carlisle. "I wonder how he got to be Chief, cause it sure ain't because of his brains." Turning to face Carlisle once more, Peter's grin turned mocking. "It's easy to hack certain places and place a false trail, much like you do for undercover cops."

"Speaking of that, we have to thank you for revealing who your mole was inside Wild Things, she squealed within three minutes of her questioning. Gave up all the others and the plans, real keepers you got under your control, Cullen." Jasper hummed while picking off an imaginary piece of lint from his button down.

"What about Isabella? What did you do to her? Where is my son?" Carlisle demanded, blinking when Peter moved and grunted, flipping the table he was leaning against, letting Edward's bloody broken body roll to the floor.

Bile rose in Carlisle's throat as he saw the new damage done to his son, his hands and arms twisted at odd angles. "What did you do!?"

"Us? No, we didn't do this." Emmett replied, gesturing to himself and then to the others. "And I'm glad you asked about Bells, the first sign of care you showed my sister really."

Peter chuckled and ran his tongue across his teeth, giving the chief a devil may care grin. "She's feisty, not one you want to piss off though."

Blood drained from Carlisle's face at the implication in Peter's words. "You _barbarians!_ I should have fucking shot you when I had the chance years ago after your father crashed!"

All signs of amusement wiped off the Whitlock Brothers faces as they stalked forward. "I never fucking understood what issue you had with our father, nor why you continued to hold the grudge against us."

"Our mother died in that crash and her death sent our father down into a spiraling depression, he made reckless decisions and shot himself. We didn't know who caused that crash until now; guess we owe Uncle Aro an apology." Jasper hissed while letting his fist fly.

Carlisle groaned as he rocked back and toppled over from the force of the hit, a scream tore from his lips as a kick impacted with his head, making him see stars before he was hoisted up once more.

"He killed my wife…" Carlisle grunted out after Peter punched him roughly in the stomach once more, demanding to know the answer as to why.

"Esme?" Emmett asked with a frown, stilling Peter's volley.

He shook his head with a groan, spitting the mouthful of blood out. "No, my first wife Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?" Emmett asked with a bark of laughter. "That's what all this bullshit is about? You risked my sister's fucking life over _our Mother?"_

"What?" Carlisle asked, his eyes snapping up to Emmett's enraged shaking form.

Jasper shook his head, his own shoulders shaking in laughter over this whole mess. "This is so fucked up."

Emmett hissed, his eyes clenching shut as he took a calming breath before giving Carlisle his full attention. "Mine and Isabella's mother is Renee Swan nee Higginbotham, born Elizabeth Masen."

"Our father had told us long ago that Renee had gone to Marcus for aid, saying her husband was violent and neglectful. They planned her death, she met our father in college and a year later they were wed and after that she had us." A feminine voice whispered from the shadows.

The three men in the room seemed to relax as Isabella stepped out from the shadows, no longer was she covered in blood but dressed in skin-tight jeans and a form fitting deep red blouse. Deep red lips, highlighted by the split lip pulled back into a wide toothy smile, her heels clicking as she made her way around for Carlisle to see, stopping just by his son's prone form.

"Hello Carlisle, I see my boys have been keeping you entertained." She hummed before making her way to Peter's side and placing a kiss upon his lips. "Thanks for bringing me clothes to change into sweetheart."

Peter smiled and ran his knuckles down her cheek softly, making sure not to press too hard along the blossoming bruise. "Charlotte thought you'd need a change of clothes. I've missed you Darlin', these past couple of years has been torture."

"I know, the late night visits helped though."

Carlisle stared on in disbelief and confusion, unable to process the scene he was actually witnessing. Isabella, the girl his son had fallen in love with, who had hoped to ask for her hand in marriage was smooching up with Peter Whitlock. This, none of this was right…

"Isabella..? How could you do this to us? Look what they did to Edward? Don't you care at all?" He asked out with a rasp, drawing her dark eyes to his once again.

"No, I don't care. They are also not the ones who did that to your _precious_ golden child. I did." She confessed, stalking forward until she was face to face with Carlisle Cullen. "I don't care for your _son,_ Carlisle nor have I ever. He stalked me since I stepped foot in your precinct, turning up on my crime scenes, touching me without my permission or always bringing me coffee…"

"Don't forget breaking into your file and showing up at your home Darlin'," Jasper supplied.

"That too. I gave every indication to him that I was _not_ interested and _never would_ be interested yet he persisted anyway. If I could, I would have lodged a formal complaint but no… you'd never believe me because he'd put on the sad lonely boy act and well… I knew his time would come." She finished with a wicked grin.

Peter was grinning proudly, his foot shooting out to kick Edward over and into the light better for Carlisle. "You should know Swan's work anywhere, Carlisle. You should also know that his daughter takes after him in skill. She did a good job didn't she?"

"It's a pity though." Emmett drawled his voice mockingly sad. "I think he died from shock."

Jasper nodded, his gun drawn as he made his way over to Edward, stopping just a foot away from his bloody body, aimed at his stomach and pulled the trigger.

A scream tore from Edward's lips, echoing Carlisle's own. "Oops, seems he was still alive after all." Another shot and the screams died. "Not anymore though."

 _"_ _You won't get away with this!"_ Carlisle roared, struggling against his bindings.

Jasper chuckled while holstering his gun and raising his brows, "I do believe we did."

* * *

 **Author Note: Did you see this coming?**


	17. Chapter 17

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"We found him boss," A deep voice rung out, breaking the silence that seemed to settle over the Whitlock Family as they watched Carlisle Cullen break down before them.

Peter smiled wickedly, "Excellent, where was he?"

"We found him hiding out in the woods, he has a cabin." Felix informed while stepping into the light. "'Metri tracked him within half an hour, that man has an uncanny ability to find people."

"And where is Demetri now?" Jasper asked, catching Carlisle's attention once more and laughing. "Yes Cullen, half the cops in your precinct work for us, it's a wonder what money does to people."

Felix snorted at that, echoed by Bella and Emmett. "Except the part where Demetri is family being your cousin and all."

The laugh that escaped Jasper's lips at Carlisle's surprised face was dark. "Demetri is Aro Volturi's bastard son; I'm surprised you didn't know this Carlisle as you were friends with them at one point until our mother's death."

" _Enough of this,"_ Peter snarled jerking forward, only to stop when Bella placed her hand upon his arm. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to face his wife once more, she could still quell his temper with a simple touch.

 _Oh how I've missed you Darlin'…_

Even now as he took in the bloody lip and bruised face, when it caused his anger to burn and bubble under his skin, he could remain calm. He could be tender and loving, god it had been years since this mess had started and yet here they were… just one step away from truly owning the city. All they had to do was take out Hunter and deliver his body to Billy Black.

Oh it was a sweet day when he got a call from Billy stating that Jacob had been killed on a money run, shot in the back of the head with their money stolen. They even made it look like Hunter had done it, using the same specialised bullet he seemed to prefer from a gun that was used in a prior murder.

Alistair was a man of many talents and both Jasper and Peter paid him well for it.

Bella brushed her thumb against her husband's lips, pulling him back into the now. "Are you with us Pete?"

"I am now Darlin', what I'd miss?" He asked, earning a huff of a laugh in return.

Jasper appeared at his brother's side, holding out the phone with the location on it. "That idiot thought he could hide…"

The frown that rested on Peter's face was replaced by surprise as he saw where exactly James Hunter had run to, he really could not be that stupid. "He's run to the Olympic Forest? Towards Billy Black's Territory and the Denali's? Have you rung Tanya to let her know, because if Irina got to them first…"

"Garrett informed the sisters as well as Charlie." Jasper explained calmly. "He took one of our boats to get there, cutting the trip in half. We lost Lucas."

Bella's hand clenched tighter around her husband's arm, both to keep him calm and to make sure she didn't rush off out of the warehouse as well. Lucas was a sweet kid, the dock hand they had hired to keep the boats maintained.

"Soon, but first we need to make a call." Bella reminded, her eyes flicking from her husband's face to her brother-in-law before turning her attention back to Carlisle. "Caius and Aro will want to know who killed Didyme and Marcus."

A shiver ran down Carlisle's spine at the names.

Mirthless laughter left Peter's lips as his eyes narrowed in on the 'Chief of Police'. "Oh, you really didn't think we'd not tell them? Our Uncles have been at war with the Romani Family ever since our mother passed, breaking the fragile peace. Aunt Dora nearly divorced Caius because of the strain between the two families."

"Shall I make the call?" Emmett asked casually from his spot by the stack of crates, shrugging when everyone raised their brows at him. "What? I have Aro's assistant on speed dial."

"I do not even want to know why you have Gianna's number Em," An unamused feminine voice drawled from the shadows.

Carlisle turned his eyes towards the voice, his heart dropping as a familiar blonde stepped into the light. There dressed in a high designer business suit was Rosalie Hale Whitlock, Senator Gianna's right hand woman.

Violet eyes met blue. "I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again Carlisle but it is not. I could have gone the rest of my life without meeting you again after all the pain you caused my family, but alas that's not meant to be."

"Rose." Bella greeted with a smile, pulling her sister-in-law into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you; now that you're home you can feed your god damn husband. He and Demetri eat me out of house and home, mainly him."

"Oh is that right?" She asked, turning her unimpressed gaze onto her husband before turning her attention back to her brothers. "You won't need to ring Aro."

It was then that they realised Aro and his two lieutenants stood just on the edge of the circle of light. Dark Italian leather shoes gleamed and were paired with a finely made suit, always formal Aro was.

"Carlisle, when young Rose here came to me with a message from her brother about Didyme and your involvement… I just _had to come."_ Aro greeted a charming smile upon his face as he stared down his old cowering friend with malicious glee.

"I didn't…" Carlisle began before screaming out as a dagger imbedded in his leg.

Waving his hand at Jane, Aro stepped forward, eyes roaming over the scene before him and gestured to the bloody body. "Young ones these days, they just make a mess of everything and so, how do you say it, ah yes… so impatient and eager. I do apologise for that, condolences on your loss though."

"Uncle Aro," Peter and Jasper greeted. "We owe you a very large apology."

"Nonsense my boys, but it would be a delight if you do come for dinner once this mess is all settled. Your dear Aunt has missed you greatly and it pains her that you don't visit." It was said so sweetly but all could hear the command in the elder man's voice. "Alec, would you be a dear and take Carlisle to the car, he's coming home with us."

"Yes boss." Alec replied with a dip of his head and strode forward, a syringe in his hand.

Carlisle thrashed as he realised what it was. Everyone knew what it was that the Witch Twins were able to do; Alec was the one who worked with experimental drugs and poisons that could take away your senses while his sister was well versed in the ways of causing extreme pain without killing you. Fighting was no use and even when he felt the drug flood his system, he still struggled.

Aro sighed before raising his hand and knocking the thrashing man unconscious. "I'll be sure to let you know what information Caius and I find out about what happened, but be sure to let your man to replace him know to be ready… he won't be returning."

With that said and done Aro bid his nephews goodbye and made his way back to the car, letting the anger burn bright for the first time in decades. He'd finally be able to put his sister's spirit to rest.

* * *

 **Author Note: Had to throw the Volturi in there somewhere!**


	18. Chapter 18

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

With Carlisle gone and Felix and Emmett removing Edward's body, they were ready to go and hunt the supposed 'Hunter'.

"You go on ahead; I need to have a little _chat_ with my wife," Peter informed, never tearing his eyes away from his love.

Jasper and Rosalie bother quickly hauled Emmett out the second Emmett stepped back into warehouse, they did not want to be here for whatever _chat_ Peter and Bella were going to have. It could go two ways, they chat and then fight before they fuck, or, they just get straight to the fucking.

"Don't want to hunt Hunter?" Bella asked coyly, her skin prickled with gooseflesh as her husband began to stalk around her.

"Oh no Suga', you've been taunting me with those sinful jeans and it's been too long," Peter growled before Bella found herself pinned to the warehouse wall, her husband's body pressed flush against hers while he held her arms above her head.

A devilish smirk pulled at her lips. "But Pete, you only saw me the oth… mmph!"

Peter had cut off her teasing words as he pushed her roughly against the wall once more with his body as his tongue delved into her mouth, kissing her hard. A moan escaped from both of them at the feel, the sensation and the utter desire that burned through the both of them.

A growl replaced the moan as Bella wrapped her legs around Peter and ground her hips against his groin. The hand holding her wrists dropped to her hip with the other and clenched tightly in response. Her arms dropped around his neck and shivered in pleasure as another growl escaped his lips, his own hips bucking against her core.

"Yer playin' with fire Darlin', you wouldn't wanna get burned now," Peter drawled the second he broke the kiss.

"But what… if… I… _oh god_ … want to?" She breathed out as he nipped and sucked along her jaw and down her neck.

Peter let out a dark chuckle and pulled away from her neck, smirking as she whimpered. The whimper turned into a moan as he slowly trailed his hand up her side, along her neck and to the dangling rope above her, something that had caught his eye the moment he had set foot in the warehouse. "Do you still want to play?" The _possibilities_ were endless.

Blinking the haze away, Bella cast a look to what Peter was gesturing to, her heart skipping a beat as heat flooded her once more. "Yes," She replied, pulling her arms from around his neck and crossing her wrists above her head.

Peter moaned, pleased as he helped her onto her feet once more to push her gently against the wall again. He then used the rope to tie it around her wrists. Tight enough that he knew she wasn't going to escape, but loose enough that it wouldn't harm her and then to the conveniently placed bar at her wrists.

When he was satisfied with the end result, he pulled her into another searing kiss and greedily swallowed the moan that escaped her lips as his hands ghosted down her body. A chuckle escaped his lips when his mouth left hers. He was beyond aroused, but he wanted to admire his handiwork, how pretty she looked all tied up, dangling from the bar. Sooner or later, he was going to have to wrap her legs around him to avoid injury but for now, he wanted to savour the flushed skin, the hooded eyes and swollen lips of his hot wife.

Before Bella could recover, Peter began to nip and lick along her jaw and down her throat once more, his teeth nipping at her shoulder with a growl as she wrapped her legs around him and ground against him.

"Oh _Christ_ …" She breathed out, her head falling back against the wall as he sucked at the base of her throat. She sucked in a sharp breath as his hand slid under the hem of her shirt and cupped her breast, his thumb brushing against her hardened nipple making her whimper.

"Other clothes?" He rumbled against the base of her throat, pausing for a second. She wasn't wearing a bra and the thought of her not wearing anything else under her clothing made him all the more eager.

A whimper left her lips as he stopped. "Got another pair… foresa… _Peter!"_

It took Peter a mere three seconds for him to tear away the blouse she wore, letting the tatters flutter to the ground and baring her flushed, heaving chest to his gaze. The sight of her bared rosy skin made his blood simmer to the nice kind of boiling point and for his dick to harden even more.

"Stunning," he breathed as he continued to drink her in and oh how he could spend all night staring, enjoying the view of her body… but he needed her. "But still too much clothing."

Bella let out a breathless laugh as he raked his hands down her body slowly, his nails scraping over her hardened nipples before stopping at the waistband of her jeans. She looked at him through hooded eyes to see a devilish smirk, a whimper escaping her lips as he _slowly_ began to undo the buttons. She let out a moan as he thrust against her, sending a spark of pleasure to her very core, her legs loosening their hold on him as the need began to build; another whimper escaping.

"Do you want me to continue?" He let out an eager moan as her hooded eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were darkened with her pleasure and it pleased him greatly to see it.

"Do you need to ask?" She huffed out.

Peter chuckled as he slowly began to trail his nails lightly down her jean clad legs until he was kneeling between them before his hands trailed back up to her waist once more. His eyes never leaving her own as he peeled them off of her, he let them join the tatters of her shirt. He slowly pulled her right leg over his shoulder and began to leave heated kisses along her inner thigh, adding the other leg as she began to quiver and moan in ecstasy.

Another shiver wracked through her body, her breath catching in her throat as his teeth nibbled against her inner thigh while the hand that didn't hold her still found her hot, aching core. Peter moaned as he dragged the tips of his ever so slightly curled fingers over her soaking centre and, soon enough, Bella cried out his name. Her voice sounding like heaven as her body arched and strained against the binds. He replaced his fingers with his mouth and ran his tongue between her folds, the sensation making her thrust against his mouth.

The cry of his name turned into screams as he nipped and sucked at her clit before licking to soothe the sting. He didn't stop, not until another orgasm rippled through her body once again and left her a shuddering mess.

He eased her legs from his shoulders and kept one hand firmly on her waist to support her as he got to his feet once again. He pulled her flush against him once more as she slowly continued to recover.

Bella hummed as she licked her lips, looking at him in a delirious state, appearing to look for the right words as she tried to steady her breathing. "Naked. Now. Fuck me."

A smirk tugged at his lips at the command, "As th' lady wishes." He drawled and took a small step back, keeping one hand on her hip while his free hand went to his top button.

"Faster."

He ignored her demand and teasingly undid the top two of his shirt, the third was done quicker and his speed increased at the heated look he received with every inch of bare skin he revealed to her.

He let the dark material flutter to the floor with the others as his hands went to the buckle of his belt, pausing, he cast a heated look to his bound wife.

A growl escaped her throat in frustration. " _Peter. Stop teasing and hurry the fuck up!"_

The belt buckle clattered to the ground as he yanked it free from his jeans, before his fingers nimbly undid the button and zip freeing his aching member. His jeans barely made it to his thighs before her legs were firmly wrapped around his waist once more, his breath caught in his throat and ended in a strangled moan as her center brushed against his throbbing cock.

He caught her lips with his own, nibbling at her lower lip and swallowing the breathy moan as he began to tease her entrance. He could feel her arms straining to free themselves as he held her firmly against the wall and kept her from bucking forward once more.

"Peter," she pleaded, her head jerking back against the metal as she broke the kiss. _"Please… I need you…"_

Oh he knew she needed him and as much as he wished to continue his teasing, Peter knew that he would not last much longer. He placed a soft kiss upon her shoulder as he slowly sank into her until he was completely buried. Her moan was a combination of impatient relief and pleasure, mixing with his own sound of pleasure at the sensation of her heat wrapped around him.

It had been too long since he felt her like this, it didn't matter if the last was the other day, he could _never_ get enough of her.

Bella thrust her hips impatiently, telling him to move, her head falling back against the cool metal behind her as Peter pulled out and oh so slowly thrust back in again. His lips trailed burning kisses down her neck as he kept a steady pace. She kept pace with him, her thrusts meeting each and every one of his own, but he could feel that she wanted more, that this slow tango needed to pick up a few paces.

Peter placed one hand against the wall to brace himself while the other clamped firmly around her hip as he picked up the pace. Her moans turned into screams as he pumped harder and faster, his name spilled from her lips like a prayer as her muscles spasmed around him. He was close, so close to the edge, he pumped harder and faster, his own cries of her name joining her own.

 _"_ _Peter!"_ She screamed, her head thrown back as another orgasm took hold of her.

A roar of her name escaped from his lips and echoed around the empty space as he followed her into bliss. His body quivered with the aftershocks of his own orgasm, his breaths came out in harsh pants in time with her own and it took all his strength to not let his legs collapse from beneath him.

The second he got his breathing under control and didn't need to brace himself against the wall, he reached up and loosened the rope from his wife's wrists, running his thumb soothingly over the red, irritated skin with a wince.

"I'm fine… more than fine," She blissfully assured him, her arms dropping to rest against his shoulders, her head tilting forward to rest against his own. "I love you."

"And I love you too Darlin', god I've missed you." He whispered. "Never again do ya hear me? It nearly killed me."

"I know but it had to be done, he didn't know me, no one but those who work for you and the Pack know who I am." She explained, leaning back enough to look into his eyes. "That being said, and as much as I don't want to… we have one more pest to deal with and I suspect the others are still waiting."

Peter let out a harsh sigh, holding back the whimper as he pulled out from her and gently set her down on her feet. "You'll have'ta wear my shirt until you get a fresh change of clothes Suga'."

"Fine by me," she replied with a laugh while pulling on the deep burgundy shirt. She let it hang open as they both pulled their jeans back on, a sly smirk pulling at her lips as her husband's dark eyes roamed over her exposed flesh once again. "The quicker we deal with James, the quicker we can go _home_."

It was the word _home_ that struck a chord within Peter, hastening his actions before helping her button up the shirt. It had been years since they had been home, both of them getting their own apartments when they started this game to topple the 'Cullen Empire' so to speak, as it was too hard to be there without one another.

He pulled her in for one last searing kiss before giving her a devilish grin and holding out his hand for her to take. "It's huntin' season Suga', let's go hunt."

She took his hand in her own, mirroring the smile. "With pleasure."

* * *

 **Author Note: Well that's all folks :) Hope you enjoyed! Huge thanks to Tammy for Beta'ing and Buggy for her help as well!**


	19. Chapter 19

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

When Peter and Bella finally stepped out of the warehouse, clothes dishevelled but blissful smiles upon their face only Jasper and Felix were left waiting.

"Emmett went with Rosalie, you won't need them for our hunt." Jasper drawled, flicking the butt of his cigarette to the ground. "Emmett has some cleaning up to do and Rose is on her wat to Maria and Char."

"Oh perfect, is Zafrina ready for that call?" Peter asked, opening the door for his wife before dropping into the seat next to her.

Jasper grunted as Felix opened the door, giving his boss a wide grin before making his way to the driver's side. "She's been waiting for weeks now, so everything is ready for when she takes over the roll. Mayor Banner only got the roll because Carlisle used a lot of his money and paid off people. Apparently we didn't pay enough for some."

A scowl pulled at Bella's brows as she took that in. "And what pray tell did you do to those greedy few Jas?"

"I sent some of the boys after them, oh they're not going to kill them of course Isa… Just… damage enough of their stuff to make sure they're in debt for the rest of their lives." Jasper explained casually before handing Peter his phone. "You also got a call from Charlie."

"Oh this can't be good." Peter drawled as he took the phone, shooting his wife a worried look before redialling.

Charlie Swan, his father-in-law was one scary gentleman. His father was the old traditional Mobster and raised Charlie to be the same. Though there were still lenience's that he'd give when it came to certain things because he wasn't like his father and didn't wish for his children to be the same… but he did put a hit out on Charlie's best friend's son.

It also didn't help that Charlie was _well_ known in their community, he had a talented hand with a knife and the ability to maim without killing, when the new Generation… _their_ generation found out about that well… it worked in both favours that the Peter married Charles Swan's daughter.

 _"Peter, when I called before I was in a very bad mood, I'm afraid your brother got the tongue lashing that was for you."_ Peter's eyes shot up, catching the wince his brother gave before focusing back on the call. " _But then he told me the good news. Carlisle Cullen is in Aro's hands, that Edwin fellow is dead… Hunter is on the run with you closing in and my baby girl is back by your side."_

"Yes sir," Peter replied calmly while his wife buried her face into his shoulder, her body shaking with silent laughter. "Zafrina is ready to take over at the call and James Hunter will be delivered to Don Black."

Charlie chuckled low and dark on the other end of the line. " _I know it was you who placed the hit Peter and that Jasper called Jenks. I know everything that happens in Seattle. I'm also going to mention that I know Jake threw you under the buss for that murder."_

"We dropped 'im off into the Neutral zone, that body should 'ave stayed there but no." Peter spat out. "Ye know the rules chief, the only ones who kill and frame is _Hunter_ and his people. Jake's been a pain in tha ass for a few years now."

" _I know son, which is why I am not goin' to mention it to Billy who the real murderer is. Alistair is loyal to my family and Jenks is terrified of Jasper. But you best make sure when you bring Billy Hunter's body that the fucker can't speak the truth. I'd hate to have my daughter's husband killed now."_ Charlie warned, a soft amused lit to his voice at the last bit.

"Dad, I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to face Peter." Bella pointed out, "I'll see you sooner than you think dad, we're hunting in Olympic."

The deep warm laughter of Charles Swan filled the car; it was a laugh that was only reserved for his children. " _Okay baby girl, also tell your brother to call home every now and then. We hear from Rose more than him and your mother is getting anxious."_

"Will do Dad, got to go now."

Peter blinked in surprise as the phone found itself in his wife's hand. "Did you just hang up on your father?"

"Of course she did Pete, did ya wanna stay on the line? Get the ass chewin' I did? Cause it was long and Charlie was imaginative." Jasper chuckled at his brother, hands twisting as he fiddled with the lighter. "Emmett nearly told him that ya were busy fuckin' when I answered and Charlie asked when ya were."

Horror flashed across the married couple at the news, setting the two in the front into peals of laughter. The horror turned into anger on Peter's part and relief on Bella's when they realised that Jasper was joking on that part at least.

"Asshole," Peter hissed before opening the door and getting out of the car once it came to a stop, holding his hand out for his wife to take. "Looks like we're takin the helicopter to our location Suga'."

Bella cast a look around the flat lands and scowled at the metal contraption; she hated flying with a passion ever since her mother wanted to give flying lessons a go and nearly crashed the plane. "Oh you boys fucking owe me for this."

"It'll be find Bells," Felix called out over his shoulder as he made his way to the open doors of the Helicopter with Jasper following three steps behind.

"Oh hell the fuck no, I'm not getting in that death trap if you're flying 'Lix." She called out, shouting over the roaring chakk-chackk-chak-chak of the rotor.

Peter shook his head and lifted his wife off her feet, wincing as her elbow connects with his chest. "It's fine Darlin', Jade is our piolet today!"

Curses spilled from Bella's lips as Peter threw her up into the seat, her eyes narrowed on Jasper and her husband as she placed the headphones over her ears. " _Hey Jade."_

 _"Hey babe, I thought this would be the better option when my Demon called me."_ Jade replied, giving her best friend a wide grin.

" _Ohhh, he's back to being the Demon again? When did that happen? Who caved first?"_ Bella asked, smirking as the boys in the back groaned.

Jade chuckled while she checked over everything before and around her, with a final double check she began to take off and head towards the field by the Denali home that they were going to land and where Demetri was waiting with Randall.

 _"Last night, he couldn't take it anymore and threw me down on the bed."_ Jade explained once they were level. " _I love it when he loses his composure like that, makes me tingly just thinkin' about it, mmm the things that man can do with his hands and tongue."_

 _"As much as I find this_ fascinating _can we keep the talk of Demetri's sex life a minimum?"_ Felix snapped over the coms, his face scrunched as the images began to burn their way into his mind. There was no need to even see his cousin naked and fucking his wife, it's bad enough that Felix has seen Demetri naked as is and is able to conjure the images.

 _"Why? You jealous that Demetri had wild hot sex in the pool house last night? Against the wall, the floor, day bed and water itself?"_ Jade taunted, bursting out into laughter with Bella as the boys groaned and pleaded for her to stop.

Bella turned in her seat to look at her husband. " _I don't see how that's any different than you tying me to the warehouse wall and fucking me into oblivion."_

The scowl on Peter's face was replaced with a smile, giving his wife a smouldering look. It had been so long since they could do something like that, unable to see each other unless Peter discreetly made his way to the penthouse. He also didn't wish for his brother or cousin to hear that as he was a possessive mother fucker but he knew that this was just Jade's way of distracting Bella from the flight.

Thankfully his brother and cousin knew that as well.

" _Alright, the field is in view and I can see Demetri with Garrett and Kate."_ Jade informed, breaking the lightness and reminding them of the serious situation they had on their hands.

They were hunting after all.

It took them another five minutes for them to land and make their way out and over towards where the others were waiting, each wearing a frown that made thw Whitlock brothers tense.

"What happened?" Peter snapped, his eyes roaming from Demetri to Garrett with a scowl.

Demetri hissed, raking his thumbnail over his bottom lip in irritation. "He's still there but he has a few boys with him as well."

"How the fuck did that happen? I thought you were making sure no one got to him or out?" Peter snarled his hand closing around the collar of Demetri's jacket.

Jasper raised his brows as he saw the dark glower in Demetri's eyes before cursing. "Pete, the boys he got our _ours. Fuckin' no god traitors."_

 _"FUCK!"_

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay so the ending wasn't good enough for me and there were many things left unsaid, that being said this and the next chapter is unbeta'd and the last.**


	20. Chapter 20

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Collusion

 **Written for:** Speklez

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** An Undercover cop and a notorious crime family, what could go wrong? **  
Prompt used:** Mafia/Organized crime

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be violence and swearing... just a heads up lol**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

It took Peter twenty minutes to calm down after being told that some of their men betrayed them, ten minutes of that cursing James Hunter and five cursing himself for not thinking that there might be spies in their company.

"Pete, we will make him suffer I promise. Ya need t'be a little more patient." Jasper drawled, the fury simmering in his eyes. He was just as pissed off as his brother but could hold the anger at bay until he could point it in one direction to release it.

James Hunter was going to wish he had never heard of them by the time they are done.

Kate cocked her brow and looked up from the map before her, her fingers stroking the Taser holding down one of the corners. "Don't make me tase you."

"You gonna calm him down?" Jade asked, turning her head to the left where Bella was sitting, hands carefully cleaning the gun before her.

Shrugging Bella replied. "There's no point, he'll calm down eventually."

"Or he'll shoot someone in frustration." Demetri sighed, his back tense as he scanned the area, marking where James was and the locations they could come from. But the cabin was on a rise, it had tactical advantage and no matter which way they came from he or his men would see them coming.

A sharp sigh escaped Bella's lips as she assembled the now clean Winchester before her, " _Peter, enough!_ The longer you rant the longer we have to take and I want to go _home_ god fucking damn it!"

Peter stopped, his shoulders sagging. "Sorry Suga'."

"I understand oh husband of mine, but save that anger for James." Bella replied as she moved to his side, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. "Also if we finish this by sunrise perhaps we can repeat the warehouse scene at the cabin or in the woods, I know you always wanted to try that at least but we never got around to it."

"You my little minx, I love you." Peter grinned, pulling his wife into a deep enthusiastic kiss.

Breaking away Bella chuckled and pulled herself from his arms. "I love you too, now go!"

 **XX**

The forest was dark, quiet… no sound could be heard, not even the chittering of insects. It was a sign that something dangerous was coming, was stalking the dark woods and it held its breath in wait.

There was no monster, no bear or mountain lion but the humans that stalked slowly with guns at their side, keeping as low to the ground as they could could be classed as such predator.

 _"Andrew… that fucker."_ Jasper hissed softly as he spied one of the men guarding the small cabin. _"He's been with us for two years."_

 _"I see Michael."_ Felix replied just as soft, his eyes narrowing onto the familiar and unfamiliar face as they made a past around their section, AK47s in their hands.

Bella grasped Peter's arm as he jerked when they spotted the person on their side of the house. This was going to break Makena's heart.

" _We see Charles."_ Bella hissed.

 _"Son of a fucking bitch,"_ Jade cursed, eyeing her husband who was scowling. " _Makena."_

Demetri nodded at his wife. _"Make sure he lives, Makena has been going mad with worry."_

 _"It's up to her to decide his fate,"_ Jasper drawled before cocking his head to the left where he knew Garrett and Kate were waiting. " _Anything?"_

 _"Negative, there's an open space."_ Garrett informed, a grin pulling at his lips. " _He didn't cover all his bases. Perhaps he thought he wouldn't have to worry about it since the window faces an open field."_

Laughter echoed over the coms at that, it wouldn't be the first time where James had underestimated them. Garrett was one of the best Snipers there were, doing two tours before being sent home after taking a bullet to the shoulder. He had lost some range of motion and gained a shake but he could still shoot, just unable to hit dead centre but a few millimetres off of it.

" _Is everyone ready?"_ Peter asked once the laughter died down, sobering them all. " _Do you remember the plan?"_

After everyone confirms that they were ready and that they knew what they had to do, Jasper burst into action. His hand snapping up and pulling the trigger, shooting Andrew in the knee and then in the shoulder before grasping the fucker around the mouth and pressed the silencer to the fuckers head. "Hello Andrew, 'fraid to say this is where your contract with us ends."

Brown eyes snapped wide in fear as Andrew began to struggle once more, but before he could make any more noise Jasper pulled the trigger, grimacing as blood and brain matter coated his arm. He dragged the body backwards to his hiding spot and then began to make his way around to where Kate waited.

The plan was to find a weak spot, take down the guards as silently as possible before going to said weak spot and waiting for the command to enter.

Demetri and Jade silently krept from their hiding place, their feet silenced from the grass as they closed in on the two that Felix had spotted. They struck out in sync, both dancing around one another as they beat down the two before knocking them unconscious and dragging them back to their spot. Minimal noise was made, only the thwack of their fists connecting to their bodies as they gasped from the jab to the throat, all in all it was a silent takedown.

Peter and Bella shared a look; it was only Charles who stood before them and in the way of their entry via front door. His dark eyes scanned the forest on high alert, hand clutched the gun tightly. Charles was a paranoid man and it made him one of the most deadly as it gave him hyperawareness and an itchy trigger finger.

" _How on earth are we gonna take him down without alerting Hunter in side?"_ Peter asked his wife.

 _"I have a plan but you're not going to like it."_ She explained, sinking further back into the darkness of the trees.

Peter felt his eyes widen as he watched his wife remove her vest, holstering the gun at her back and stood, hands displayed to show she had no weapon. He tried to grab her but she danced around him and stepped into Charles's view.

Charles raised his gun in an instant, his eyes going wide as he saw who in fact he was pointing a gun at, his hand dropping instantly when he saw Bella Swan come into view. "Officer Swan?"

"Charles? Thank the gods you need to help me! They're after me!" Bella gasped, stumbling forward in panic. "I've been running all night!"

"What happened? Who's after you? How did you get here?" He asked as he rushed forward, holstering his gun as he did so. He knew Officer Swan, she was a friend of his wife's, a good friend and she had even come over for dinner a few times.

In a blink of an eye Charles found himself at gunpoint, the panicked look upon Isabella's face replaced with a calm burning rage. He stumbled back, hands flying up in confusion. "What?"

"You're in so much trouble Charles Wayfarer, Makena isn't going to be pleased that you're cavorting with the enemy." She explained, cocking her head to the side as Peter stepped from the shrubbery.

"Lucky for you we're not going to kill you, unlucky for you… we'll be taking you back to your wife to deal with. Makena's lovely, a sweet woman who has been working for us since my father was in charge." Peter explained before lashing out, his fist connecting to Charles's jaw hard.

Charles flew back and landed in a heap, his hand flying to his jaw in surprise and horror, the last thing he saw was Peter's fist flying towards him once more before succumbing to oblivion.

"Front door is clear, time to go pay Hunter a visit," Peter chuckled while handing his wife her vest once more. "You and I are gonna talk 'bout this later Suga'."

 **XX**

James twitched as he paced, his phone clenched tightly in his hands as he tried to figure out how to escape this fucking forest. He knew the Whitlock's would find him sooner than later and he wanted to get out of this fucking state before they could.

He fucked up, miscalculated when and what was going down. He'd stumbled in on a bust, his men taking on both the Whitlock's and the Police, he thought if he had Riley slip the information of an oncoming drop the same time the Whitlock's had one it would be just them arriving but no. If Victoria didn't fuck around on him, if she didn't fucking betray him then she would have been useful but she can't be useful from the garbage heap he threw her in with Laurent.

A snarl left his lips once more as he threw his phone against the wall, watching as it shattered. Every contact he rung refused to help, they'd not go against the ruling family of Seattle and called him crazy for even going up against them. His own people.

It didn't fucking help either that people believed he killed mutt Jacob Black.

The door burst open, shattering with the force as it slammed against the wall. " _Heeeere's Peter."_

Peter drawled out before charging, deflecting the lamp that was thrown before leaping over the couch and tackling hunter to the ground before the fucker got to the gun resting on the table.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" He roared, sending a fist into the assholes stomach, winding him.

James snarled, sending his knee up into Peter Whitlock's side and spun them so he was on top, returning the blow to the stomach to Peter's face. Repeating the process before snarling as Peter drove a blade into his thigh.

Two men and Riley pooled from the backroom to aid their boss, jerking to a stop as people dived through the windows and tackled them into the ground. Gunfire, shattering glass, splintering wood and grunts of pain could be heard as a small war broke out in the living room.

Bella hissed as she saw James yank the knife from his leg and bury it into her husband's shoulder, with a snarl she dived forward, tackling James from her husband and rolling off, dodging the knife he brought with him when she did so.

"You're that fucking waitress from Wild Things." James snarled, recognising the face from Riley's description. "Maybe when this is over I'll have some fun with you."

"You're gonna regret that." Bella laughed as she sent her fist towards James's face, grunting as his connected with her stomach causing her to gasp out.

A snarl filled the room and in a blink Peter had James up against the wall, beating down the fucker with a fury that hadn't been released since Joham. There was no stopping him, no one fucking touched or threatened his wife and lived to tell the tale.

James stood no chance with the Captain's fury, none.

"Peter enough." Jasper snapped, jerking forward with Demetri and pulled him from the body. "He's dead."

Peter snarled and thrashed before stilling as he words registered, the black fading back into colour and his eyes found the satisfactory image of James slumped against the wall, his face slightly caved on one side, libs skewed in ways that should not be possible and bloody.

With a harsh sigh Peter pulled free of the hold and straightened his clothing. " _Fucker._ I need a smoke."

"Alright, you go with Bells make sure she's okay and we'll gather the bodies." Jasper pushed his brother towards the door. "Eleazer will be here soon with the truck, calm the fuck down and clean up."

Peter flipped his brother before stepping out into the lightening field, the sun barely peaking over the treetops, with his wife at his side. His hands ran over his wife, eyes taking in every new bruise and cut.

"I'm fine, stop fussing. Let Jasper deliver the body to black, we can get Eleazer to drop us off at our own cabin on the way and have some R&R." Bella whispered as she inspected the wound on her husband's shoulder, ripping his shirt and binding it.

"Sounds like a plan Suga' you can fix me up there," he grinned before placing a bloody kiss upon her lips. "Time for a holiday, Jasper can deal with all this shit for the next two weeks."

With a chuckle Bella curled into her husband's good side and watched the sunrise. There wasn't much more to be done or said, she just wanted to enjoy the silence with her Peter.

* * *

 **Author Note: THERE THAT WILL DO! Hahahaha**


End file.
